Two Hearts, One Soul
by Titokhan
Summary: Naruto has defeated Pain and returned to the village. Everyone is waiting for him. But he's looking for someone in particular. Chapters 1-5 condensed into 2 chapters. Some new content added in revisions, with chapters 6-9 re-numbered 3-6.
1. The Confession Revisited (revised)

**A/N: Hi everyone. I'm back. For those of you coming back from the first incarnation on Two Hearts, this is the revised first chapter (originally chapters one and two), with some wording changes and otherwise cleaned up after almost 3 years of collecting dust. After thinking about it for a while, I'm not actually going to try and fill the chapter gap I'm creating by condensing the shorter chapters. Between all the reading/reviewing I do already, my work/family, and this semi-persistent case of writers block, trying to fill 3 chapters of material to keep chapters 6-9 where they are would likely take me a year plus just to fill. If you don't believe me, go look at the publish dates on the original chapter 3-5 on DeviantArt (same username as here). The revised chapter 2 will likely be chapters 3-5. **

**I have to credit MattWilson83 from DA (from quite a while ago) and Peridot0814 here at FF (a bit more recent) for giving me the kick in the shins needed to convince me to do the revision.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters created by Kishimoto-san. Titokhan is mine of course. The owners of any OC's/jutsu I use that aren't mine will get credit if/when I use them**

Two Hearts, One Soul, pt 1  
(The Confession revisited)

Naruto, with Inochi and Shikaku (as well as a random ANBU) in tow, arrived back in the outskirts of Kohona to the entire village waiting for his return. "Naruto, you did it. You beat Pain and saved us all" his friends, almost in unison (with one notable exception, who hung back in the front row of the clearing), shouted as he entered the clearing. He embraced as many of his friends as he could reach at once until..

"NARUTO! You baka for brains." Sakura had her fist cocked as if to slug him one, causing Kiba and Choji, the two closest to Naruto, to recoil away from the blonde ninja to make sure they don't get launched when he does. She then unclenched her fist and gathered him onto a bear hug "Don't you EVER scare me like that..AGAIN."

"Sakura-san, you're crushing my ribs" Naruto is able to weakly squeak out before she lets him go. "Sakura-san? What's up with that? You've been after me to go on a date with you since well forever. Now all of a sudden, you've gone all friendly on me? What gives?"

"Sakura," Naruto starts "No one knows that better than I do, but something happened to change that." Naruto closes his eyes as if searching his memory for something, but the assembled teen ninjas collectively known as the kohona 11 can almost feel his chakra swirl about them. "And based on what I am sensing from you, I suspect you know what I am talking about." The pink haired healer nods and they both turn toward the Hyuuga heiress, who was the one who hung back.

"Hinata-chan, you risked your life to help me." Naruto says as he starts walking to her, his friends and other villagers creating a clear, straight path to her. Hinata herself gasped a little and blushed at the honorific he added for the first time to her name "And when it looked like Pain had killed you, I just snapped. And subconsciously let the fox take over completely." He is almost to her as he continues (noticing that her father and sister have also arrived and are now directly behind her. Hiashi's hand on one shoulder, Hanabi's on the other) "When I finally snapped out of it with a little help from my dad (which is another story entirely. I can't wait to tell you about it), I saw the damage I had done."

Naruto is directly in front of Hinata now. His piercing blue eyes are searching her pale lavender ones for something, and a hint if a smile creeps across his features when it seems he found what he was looking for. "The first thought that popped into my head was, quite literally, 'Is Hinata ok? Did I hurt her even more than Pain did?', and I searched for you in sage mode. The same time that I found you, Lady Katsuyu informed me that luckily no one had died in my rampage. I was so relieved that I cried. That's when I really noticed it for the first time."

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata started to get out. She was blushing a little, she was nowhere near the bright red she always seemed to get right before she would faint every time she was this close to the young man she loved so dearly. Before she could get another work out though, Naruto gently put his index finger to her lips. "Please Hinata-chan, let me finish"

Naruto then reached out and took Hinata's hands in his. "You told me, right as you went to fight Pain in an attempt to save me (knowing you might very well die), that you loved me. When I snapped out of it and thought I might have hurt you, I thought back to all the things you had done for me over the years. I finally put everything together and realized that.."

As he speaks the next words, Naruto gathers her into his arms tenderly and looks into her eyes again.

"I love you too, Hinata-chan". Naruto leans down, closes his eyes (noticing that her eyes are already closed in anticipation), and gently brushes his lips against hers in a tender first kiss. They open their eyes together and look around. The villagers, now past the initial shock of the moment break out on cheers.

"So troublesome, it's about time that finally happened" Shikamaru mockingly grumbled, his smile all but impossible to hide.

"It takes him almost getting killed to get her to finally confess? What if Pain had dragged him away?" Ino started before Chouji stopped her. "Ino, we all knew she would tell him eventually, it was only a matter of time"

Tenten glides over to Neji. "That is so sweet Neji-kun. I don't think I have ever seen you cousin look so happy."

Later that day

A short while later, at one of the restaurants that survived the onslaught. Naruto (as the guest of honor), accompanied by his friends are enjoying a meal jointly paid for by Hiashi Hyuuga and from donations collected hastily among the villages wealthier families.

"Hinata-chan, your father and the villagers really didn't have to do this." Naruto mused to his newfound love between bites "I would have preferred a few bowls of ramen. Ok, maybe more than a few heh. But seriously though, this is almost enough food to feed a small army. And there's only what, 14 of us once you add Sai, Konohamaru and your sister?"

"You might be right Naruto." Hinata replied after taking a sip of some spiced cider "Father and some of the better off villagers' heart was in the right place honoring you like this, but they might have gone a little overboard. Even when you consider your and Choji's accumen when it comes to, well devouring food, we could all take bags with plenty of food to feed ourselves for at least a week." The Hyuuga heiress put down her glass and thought to herself for a moment.

"I have an idea." Hinata's whole face seemed to light up at that point. And even this early in their relationship, Naruto could tell his new girlfriend had something extremely generous in mind. "Waiter? When we are done, would you inform your boss that it is our wish that whatever is left over here is brought to one of the shelters, so that some of the people displaced in the attack have a decent meal?" The waiter looked at the group, who all nodded (indicating that Hinata spoke for them all), and bowed. "A noble gesture Lady Hinata, your father would be proud. It will be as you wish" and he retreated back to the kitchen.

"Now what was it you were saying earlier about your having met your father Naruto?" Turning his head, Naruto noticed that the question had come from Shino of all people. "Ya, I was really out of it. I was in the place in my head where I have my talks with the fox, and like I had mentioned earlier, I had basically given him complete control. I had reached up to rip the seal off the cage that keeps him in place, and the spirit of the Fourth shows up to stop me and then he called me by my name."

Thirteen heads turn in unison to look at their friend, and again in unison. "The Fourth Hokage's spirit? In your head?"

"I asked him how he got here, and how the hell did he know my name. Believe me, I was shocked too." Naruto shrugged and continued "He told me that he had worked it into the seal he put on me that should I ever lose control to the point that the eighth tail appeared, he would appear in my head. And as to how he knew my name, he said he gave me my name." The same ghost of a grin that appeared earlier that day on Naruto's face re-emerged. "Fathers tend to give their children their names after all." He then looked out the large window that had a majestic view of Hokage Mountain at sunset. "My father was Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage of the Leaf."

If jaws could drop out of peoples' mouths and hit the floor, there would be several dozen of him doing just that as Naruto finished those words. Not only those of his friends, but of the other patrons in the establishment. Everyone starting doing double takes; looking at Naruto, then the Fourths image on the mountain. There were a few pictures of him in the restaurant as well, as this happened to be one of his favorite places to eat before he became Hokage.

"The resemblance is well, uncanny now that you compare them" Shikamaru, first as usual at connecting the dots.

Then Neji adds "The only real differences are Naruto's whisker marks and the Fourth's hair is a bit longer, but otherwise it's remarkable".

As the reality and truth of his words start to sink in and spread through the establishment, everyone suddenly realizes that even though they really did consider that Naruto may have very well become Hokage before his parentage had been revealed, it seemed to become all but a certainty now.. Naruto could almost read everyone's mind.

"My father was the Fourth, but the title of Hokage is earned by a person's actions, not given by accident of parentage. He looked over to Neji as he said that, remembering the conversation about fate during their match in the finals of that years Chuunin Exams. I do not want, or will allow, the title be handed to me simply because of who my father (and whispering 'or grandfather' playfully into Konohamaru's ear for him alone to hear) was."

"I am sure Minato-sama would not have been able to say that any better himself Naruto" Tsunade said as Shizune pushed her wheelchair toward the table where Naruto's group was seated. She still looked rather frail from having channeled almost all of her chakra through Katsuyu to protect the villagers from harm (and only Sakura and Shizune really knew how close she had come to perishing), but she was recovering nicely. "May we join you?"

The group stood, turned to face her and bowed as one to Tsunade and Shizune  
"Gran.." Naruto stopped as he was going to launch into his typical greeting for Tsunade, but the part of him that had matured so much recently made him reconsider the somewhat rude way he always talked to his elders. "Er, Hokage-sama, there's plenty here to share. Please join us."

Seats were re-arranged to accommodate the new arrivals and soon they were all chatting among themselves.

"Master, how are you feeling? Sakura asked, noting to herself that while Tsunade's chakra had replenished enough to start using the jutsu that hid her true age, the genesis seal on her forehead had not returned yet.

"I just need to get as much rest as I can over the next few days when time allows Sakura." Where Sakura was sitting on her left, with Shizune on her right, she leaned forward and pitched her tone so only Sakura could hear her "And before you start worrying too, the genesis seal should re-appear as soon as my chakra replenishes itself enough to allow me to store the excess. We should begin your training on its use someday soon as well."

Tusnade straightened up and looked over at Naruto, who had frosted rice cakes in both hands now, and asked "You know Naruto, I really didn't mind you calling my 'Granny'. You are kind of like a grandson to me anyway. Why stop now?"

"Like I said earlier about not wanting to have the Hokage title handed to me because of my parentage," Naruto replied after swallowing his oversized bite of cinnamon frosted rice cake "I think it's time I started treating my elders with the respect they duly deserve. You said my dad couldn't have said that better himself earlier. Did you know him? And what about my mother, you had to have known her as well?"

"Minato was Jirayia's prize student, that once in a generation genius who earned every accolade given to him. Though he was an expert in, well nearly everything, he was truly a master at sealing jutsu. Something you are living proof of. As was the jutsu that earned him his other nickname. The 'Yellow Flash of Kohona', Hiraishin no jutsu.

Even though he had only just learned about his father while fighting Pain, Naruto was beaming with pride. Deep down (where even he wasn't quite aware of it) he always wanted to make the Fourth, someone who he never got the chance to meet but seemed to know somehow, proud of him. "My dad had to have been a great ninja to be named Hokage, but hearing it from you makes it that much cooler."

The expression on Naruto's face changed, with a little bit of real anger showing as he asked his next question "How many people knew who my dad was, and why would they let me be treated the way I was? I know the Third knew, who else?"

"It's a shorter list than you might think. There was lord Third. Jirayia, who as you figured out on your own, indirectly named you. Kakashi, as he was your father's favorite student. Then there are the sitting members of the council, myself, and a very elite group on ANBU who watched over you when you were growing up. Your father wanted you to be seen as a hero protecting the village by being the fox's host, but the Third was swayed by the council not to publically reveal who your parents were, mainly to protect you. "

"Protect me? From who? I was a baby!"

"Exactly. You were a baby. You would be the target of many revenge attacks, even though your parents were dead. During the last great war, every nation had flee on sight orders regarding your father for good reason. By hiding your parentage, and giving you your mother's maiden name, we all felt we were protecting you from your father's enemies. I am sorry we couldn't tell you, or anyone for that matter when you were little, the risk was too great. The adults resented you for living when so many dies protecting the village, and that resentment carried over to their children."

"OK, I can live with that. Thank you for being honest." The old Naruto, from before he became a ninja (possibly up until the sound village's invasion and a little after), would have secretly held a grudge and would use it as motivation to show everyone how wrong they were. After the fight with Pain, Naruto can see that they did have his best interest at heart, even if it was a little misguided. "Did my father leave anything for me when I grew up? There is so much I want to learn about him now I almost can't wait to get started."

"Actually, I think there is" Tsunade remembered a letter she found amongst the standing orders her sensei. "Lord Third left standing orders that should your true parentage be revealed and you were of age, you were to be granted access to your father's archives in the hokage mansion. Seeing that you (and everyone else in the village) know the truth now and you are definitely of age, I see no reason why I should not honor my sensei's wishes. But seeing that many of Minato's jutsu are A-rank or higher, I recommend you not attempt any of them without Kakashi and Yamato's supervision. But you will have access to the archives effective tomorrow morning. There is more, but that can wait for another time"

"I can't wait Hokage-sama, can Hinata come with me as well?" Naruto asked. With a nod from Tsunade, everyone could see the newfound gleam in Naruto's eyes

A memory struck Tsunade, and she grinned as long forgotten memories continue to flood back "And yes, I did also know your mother. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki. Though she came here from the whirlpool country when she was very young, she loved the leaf as much as your father. I was her sensei for a while. While dedicated to the village, she was quite the prankster. Caused more than her fair share of trouble, I believe she pulled a prank similar you one you pulled when you were at the academy, only she made up the faces on Hokage Mountain up as girls."

"Really, she did that? I would have loved to see those pictures. Do you have any?" Naruto started laughing.

I might, I'll have to look. One other way you definitely take after you mother is her love of ramen. If it can be possible, it was even greater than yours is. I never would have been able to get her to eat here, or anywhere else. Even when she was pregnant with you. Minato managed to get her out to different places occasionally, but she was as much a fixture at Ichiraku's as you are."

As Naruto ponders that thought, everyone is starting to prepare to call it a night and go home or to makeshift shelters to start to prepare to start rebuilding in the morning. Hinata, who has been quietly finishing her dessert, sensed something different about the room and activated her byakugan. Neji, sensing his cousin's sudden distress, activates his as well. "Whomever you are, come out now. This is a time of celebration, not skullduggery" he called out to no area in particular. Tsunade, sensing the newcomer as well, raises her hand to quell the disturbance before it can start. "Very good Hinata, Neji. No need for concern though. I know this person well, but he should know better than to try and sneak around the village this close after an attack.

"You are so correct Hokage-sama, I should know better. But I felt it prudent to try at least. One reason I have managed to live as long as I have" a deep voice calls out from a darkened corner and a middle aged man seems to melt out of the shadows. "One thing Tsunade hasn't told you Naruto is that Minato was also a master at jutsu improvisation and non-traditional battlefield tactics. Something you and your father have in common, other than how much you really do look like him. And I see a bit of little bit of Kushina in his face as well Hokage-sama, though it isn't near as obvious."

Tsunade pauses for a second to remember Kushina's facial expressions, especially the way she would smile and laugh. "You are right as usual Master Drumheller, now that I know what to look for. Everyone, this is a very old friend of mine and Jirayia's, Titokhan Drumheller. I have known him for what is it now, almost twenty years? One of his more peculiar talents is that, even though he is not bound to any of the hidden villages, he has this uncanny tendency to show up at the times when he would be needed. I'm sure he will get to know many of you quite well in the near future. One of these days sir, I will find out how you manage it."

"One day, maybe you will. But that day isn't today. May I escort you and Shizune back home? Perhaps grab a bottle or three of sake on the way? We have a lot to catch up on, and there is a lot of rebuilding to do."

"So we do old friend, so we do. Everyone, thank you for allowing me to join you. But Master Drumheller is indeed correct. It is starting to get late, and we all have a lot of work to do in the morning. Rebuilding assignments will be posted shortly after dawn. Good night and sleep well, you have all done the leaf proud with your service. Good night everyone."

The group stands and bows as Tsunade and the newcomer leave. And in groups of two and 3, they soon follow, leaving only Hinata, Hanabi, Kohonamaru and Naruto (the restaurants staff has been busy as well. Gathering and sorting the leftovers from the meal to bring to the assorted shelters as requested by Hinata)

"Hey Boss, you can crash at my place. We have an extra room if you want it and I'm sure my parents won't mind" Konohamaru asks Naruto.

"Nah, it's OK. I'll make due in one of the shelters. I'm sure a small family would be grateful if they could use that space. I'm sure there will be some room at the shelter by the Hokage's tower. I want to get a head start in my dad's archives when I have breaks helping rebuild"

Hinata smiled to herself. "_He's so generous, always thinking about the village before himself, and he's mine. I'm the luckiest girl in the world"_.

Naruto's inspiration gives her another idea. "Hanabi, there are a few guest houses in the compound that are not being used at the moment. Could you go ask father if he would allow some of the people displaced to use them while the village rebuilds?"

"That is a wonderful idea Sister. I'll ask Father, and mention that you thought of it after Naruto refused Kono-kun's invitiation" Hanabi glanced over at the young genin and smiled, causing him to blush slightly "With Naruto-kun's seal of approval on it so to speak, I can't see him saying no. Konohamaru-kun, would you walk me home?"

"H-Hei…" Konohamaru managed to stammer out and they start to walk back to the Hyuuga estate.

"Hinata-chan, you don't think?" Naruto asked as the youngsters turned the corner out of sight

"Hanabi? And Konohamaru? I don't know."

"He blushed the way you used to around me all the time only he didn't faint." Naruto gathers Hinata into his arms. "You know, I feel so silly not noticing how you felt about me for so long. It was staring me right in the face and I acted like nothing was going on. Can you ever forgive me?"

"I'm in your arms right now, aren't I Naruto-kun?"

They look into each other's eyes, smile, and gently kiss before starting to walk to the shelter nearest the Hokage's tower.

To be continued..

**A/N: Ok, first chapter of the revision is done. I'm hoping to keep all the chapters between 3-5k words from now on. With some of the changes I'm planning, I will have to revise a few other things along the way (Many of you should spot the changes). **


	2. Rebuilding (revised)

**A/N: Ok, here's the revised Chapter 2 (which is actually chapters 3, 4 and 5 from the original incarnation). I have changed a few things and added some more.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any other characters created by Kishimoto-san. Titokhan Drumheller is mine, and the owners of any OC's/Jutsu that I use here, but did not create will get credit at the time of use and from then on. **

Chapter 2, Rebuilding

The next day shortly after dawn, the hidden leaf village begins to rebuild. The giant hole created by God Realm Pain's massive Shirna Tensei had to be filled in and made sure it was solid before reconstruction could begin. That job was filled mainly by the village's shinobi whose chakra affinity was Earth based. In the meantime, there are roughly 5 to 600 of Naruto's shadow clones assisting in other facets of the rebuilding process, many of them clearing away rubble and seeing what material may be reused. Others were assisting in gathering new building material.

As his clones are running about, Naruto himself is in the Hokage mansion archives, pouring over the scrolls left for him by his father.

"Wow, finding out your dad was one of the greatest shinobi in the village's history is one thing." Naruto says to Shikamaru, who due to his broken leg still healing was assigned to Naruto while he was in the archives, "Taking these notes and producing something useable for me is going to be another matter entirely. Here, take a look at this. It appears to detail how Hirashin no jutsu works in great length. I can see why its other name is the 'flying thunder god' technique"

'I cannot help but be amazed by him, even though I have known him for so long.' Shikamaru thinks to himself as he watches Naruto open up another scroll as he examines the notes on Hirashin no jutsu 'He's matured so much just in these last few days I can hardly see any of the old Naruto. I guess finding true love and finally meeting your father, even if it's only in your own mind can do that to a person. '

He was about to comment on what he saw in the notes regarding some details he spotted that he didn't think his friend would have noticed when Naruto beats him to it. "But the way the seals need to be transcribed to their marked target are so exact, I'm going to need to spend a lot of time with a calligraphy coach to improve my penmanship, as the seal also looks like it needs to be written by the user him/herself to properly mark it."

"Very good observation Naruto." Thinking again to himself as he studies the scroll a little more, finding where Naruto is talking about 'I missed the part about the seal needing to be written by the user. But picking up on minor, yet important details has also been one of his hidden talents. '

"But from what I can see, the notes on most, if not all, of these justu are detailed to the point that someone not particularly strong at jutsu theory could easily understand the basics and start delving into more advanced variations." But in the back of his head, the thought popped up totally unprovoked 'Almost as if Yondaime-san had you in mind as he was transcribing them. Basic theory works great for you, but you occasionally need help understanding advanced concepts like what are being talked about in all of these scrolls. And the details these scrolls go into make them perfect for you to use, even if it might take you time to fully grasp them'

"Almost as if he knew the person he was leaving them behind for might need assistance you think?" Both Shikamaru and Naruto reach for kunai as Titokhan comes into view around the corner, though it seemed more like he performed a double take from the night before, literally walking out of the shadows. "My apologies gentlemen, Tsunade-sama thought I might be able to be of some assistance here." There was a visible twinkle in the older man's eyes that both young ninja recognized as pride in one's work.

"Especially since the person who assisted Minato-san in putting the details about these jutsu from in his head onto paper for you Naruto was me." The twinkle in his eye was joined by what appeared to be a slight illumination of the red lightning bolt tattoo that came down over the older man's left eye.

"Master Drumheller, if I might ask. My clan specializes in shadow manipulation jutsu, and I should have been able to at least feel you coming with all the shadows here. You also had no detectable chakra signature melting in and out of those shadows the way you did. Is there a trick to that that I might be able to learn?"

There might be a manner that I can show you how that trick is done, Shikamaru isn't it? And you are correct, the transcribing of the seals on the marked object needs to be perfect or it will fail and when you attempt to use that particular seal you will get transported heavens only knows where. And much like his work on the Rasengan, it took your father several years to perfect. "

"What do you mean by 'transported heavens only knows' where?"

"What I mean by that is, using a marked target with an incorrectly created seal you can be transported anywhere within a 1000 yard radius of the target. Which spell disaster for a jutsu with the pinpoint accuracy in teleportation Hirashin no jutsu represents."

"The Hirashin is also the pinnacle in fuinjutsu, the art of Sealing. Something I believe Hokage-sama as well as Master Drumheller likely mentioned last night." All 3 turn around to see Kakashi enter the room. "While Minato-sensei was well and truly a prodigy in the sealing arts, he also had quite possibly the best teachers in them you could ever have. Mito Uzumaki-Senju, the wife of the Shodaime Hokage, first jinchuriki of the Kyuubi and your great, great aunt. And your mother, Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, who you already know was the second jinchuriki, with you being the third"

"The Kyuubi's been in the village that long Kakashi-sensei?" Shikamaru asked with an uncharacteristic look of complete shock on his face. Kakashi nods

"It wasn't exactly something the elders wanted to get out in the public and all. You've seen firsthand how Naruto was treated when you were younger." Shikamaru nodded "Other than in Kumo, most people who have bijuu sealed within them are spurned shunned and are otherwise mistreated by their villages." Everyone nods in understanding, knowing how obsessed with gaining power the cloud village has tended to be, they would be the exception to the rule.

"Most people assumed I was given team seven because I would eventually need to train Sasuke on the use of his sharingan when it awakened." Kakashi continues. "And that's only partially true. My other task, when I felt the time was right, was to start instructing Naruto in fuinjutsu. That time is now. I can only bring you so far though. While I am skilled in the art, I am far from a seal master. Which considering you are the child of two of the greatest seal masters in the village's history, and related by blood to a third, you have that potential."

"Master Drumheller, you said last night you knew both of my parents. Kakashi-sensei, this question goes to you as well. What else can you tell me about them? The small amount of time I had with my father was great and all, but I was in the fight of my life back there. I would have loved to talk to him more, but we had my 'tenant' to deal with as well."

"So Tsunade-sama showed me from your report you filed quite diligently on your way back from dinner. I'm amazed that with everything you've gone through in the last few days that you can even function at even a fraction of your capabilities. Yet here you are barely a day later, with 500+ shadow clones running around helping the village."

"One thing Naruto has never had a problem with is recovery. As for your parents, I do have stories about them, quite a few in fact. I'll stop over your place sometime and tell you some of them. If anything, so we can convince you to actually take a break." Kakashi replied before Naruto could say anything

Naruto nods and continues. "Thanks in part to the fox, chakra exhaustion is something I only feel every once in a while. And even then, one good night's sleep and I'm ready to take on the world again. I don't seem to ever get sick, other than when I was a kid and shopkeepers would give me nothing but expired food, milk, etc. Injuries that would either cripple or even kill most people have never sidelined me for more than a few days, most of the time." Kakashi and Shikamaru remember some of those times and cringe. Ironically all of the times he spent the most time in the hospital were when drunken villagers would catch him on his birthday.

"But honestly, fuinjutsu training or not, I am no good to anyone if every time my emotions get the better of me I risk letting the fox out. Sage mode offers me some control. But I want, no I NEED more control over him, but I do not know how!"

"You want control? I may be able to help you with that. Bear in mind you what I propose is far from safe. In fact, it might be more dangerous than you fighting Pain. But before you say yes, take advantage Kakashi's fuinjutsu training, as well as what your father has left for you here. I also suspect that sometime in the near future you might get access to the Uzumaki half of your legacy."

"Put it this way, You have access to your father's jutsu archives. You have Sage mode, which even though it is limited for now, what it does provide will help in your learning and mastering quite a few of these " for emphasis, he picks up one of the scrolls and looks at the jutsu name written on it and thinks for a second. " This one in particular, in tandem with sage mode, has quite the potential." With that, he tosses the scroll to Naruto.

"Besides, I will be around for a while assisting you and your friends rebuilding the village. We can get to your training once the village is in a little more order. And for your training to master the Fox's power, we will require the assistance of that lovely young lady. You did well defeating Pain, but I feel something", the older man closes his eyes for a moment, "a taint of darkness on the horizon. This taint feels like a burden you simply cannot burden by yourself."

"Even though I'm sure you would try to, if given the chance." Shikamaru agrees. "You have a stubborn streak a mile wide, but you do know you don't have to do that anymore don't you? We respect you, though you needed to beat said respect into a few of us. Let US help you shoulder that load, as troublesome as it's likely to be." There's a bit of a sarcastic grin on Shikamaru's face as he said those last few words.

"Naruto, Shikamaru. Does your group know how truly special you are?" Titokhan asks as moves over to a map of the world.

"I've wandered the whole of this world as much, if not more than, Master Jiraiya." Looking down at the map, the older man lets the index finger of his left hand trace a path along the map as he contemplates his travels over the years.

"Like Lady Tsunade has said, though I use my talents for the benefit of all the hidden villages, there's a soft spot in my heart of Konoha. Over the years, I've watched and followed the classes of ninja from all the hidden villages after they graduated. No full class stands out in my memory as coming remotely close to the ability of yours, though a few individual teams get close. Gaara, Temari and Kankuro of the Sand for example. But they have more than a casual link to your group don't they?"

Naruto's thoughts drift to his friend and former host of Shukaku, Gaara. Who holds the position with the Sand village that he dreams of holding here.

Shikamaru's wander to the blonde fan master (and Gaara's older sister) Temari, probably one of the few ninja of this (or any) generation that's close to his tactical equal. And one he finds himself impossibly attracted to despite himself.

They both nod.

"A graduating class this close knit, with abilities that are as complimentary as your teams have are even rarer than the once or twice in a generation geniuses like Minato, Kakashi or Itachi." I felt that last night. And based on that, I can honestly say this: I think that together, there may be nothing the group of you cannot do if you put your collective hearts and minds to the task."

Kakashi reaches into his pouch and hands Naruto a book. _"Basics of fuinjutsu, by Kakashi Hatake and the Gallant Jiraiya"_ Naruto reads the title. "We'll arrange a calligraphy tutor come over for you to get your penmanship up to snuff, as precision in writing out seals is critical to their effectiveness. So we'll pull groups of 20 shadow clones off construction duty for that, while you study the first few chapters of this book. This type of training will be perfect for you with the number of clones your capable of producing. I will suggest you have them all learning different things though, as you remember the mental backlash from the training in creating the Rasenshuriken."

Titokhan meanwhile taps the scroll in Naruto's hand with a finger "Meanwhile, work on getting the basics on a few other justu down. Like this one"

"Shikamaru, meet me over by training area 5 about an hour before sunset tomorrow. There should be enough shadow there by then to teach you how to melt into them even in your present condition, and add a new weapon for your keen intellect to exploit. But it might not be as hard as you might think. Between now and then I want you to feel the shadows around you."

The next day, Training ground 5

At about an hour before sunset the next day, Shikamaru, as instructed, arrived at training area 5. And he could see why Titokhan had chosen this particular area. As one of the eastern most training areas of the village, there were plenty of shadows to practice 'melting into'.

"Ah, it appears I have to have piqued your interest after all." He heard from seemingly nowhere in particular, but all around him at the same time. "I've asked around about you. 'The lazy genius' is usually the first words out of many peoples' mouths when your name is mentioned."

"I suppose before Asuma-sensei's death" Shikamaru says, "that would have been the most fitting description for me, yes."

"But you've now witnessed firsthand the boundless enthusiasm Naruto radiates, just by being himself. The drive to honor sensei's will to protect the next generation of Kohona, and simply being around Naruto more in recent days though, that title might not hold as much weight as it once did."

"Before I respond to that, a little test is in order. Let's see if you can find the shadow I'm hiding in. If you've done as I requested when I spoke to you last, and have been feeling the shadows around you, I suspect you should be able to find me in short order."

"I already know where you are. Or should I say have been. I felt you when I entered the training grounds at the edge of the shadows by the training posts about 10 feet in front of me and to my right."

"But you have been moving around through the entire conversation. You were just in the shadow in front of the center training post, but you vanished. Now you're *closing eyes and feeling* just to my left, behind me just enough to not been seen in my peripheral vision if you were to emerge."

"Excellent work son, even quicker than your father by the way. Though not by much." The older man notes appreciatively as he emerges from the shadow exactly where Shikamaru said he was.

"So you taught this trick to my father as well?" a tinge of annoyance entered Shikamaru's tone "Why didn't he show it to me himself? And is it part of the merge with the shadows that makes it impossible to pinpoint you by voice alone when you speak?"

"I ran into him a short while after I left you yesterday afternoon and showed it to him this morning using the dawn shadows"

"Ah, I apologize for the anger I had felt toward you then sir. I was out of place questioning you"

"No apologies needed Shikamaru, and points to you in noticing that speaking from within the shadows is only as hard to pinpoint as there are shadows available. As for my sudden movement in the shadows. That's what I call the shadow step."

"Shadow step? Could that be like a shadow based teleport? Is that even possible?"

"You've got to merge with the shadows first. And its time you learned."

"First: Stand in a shadowed area. Secondly: The seals you will need to perform the jutsu are monkey, tiger, ram, and rat. And the jutsu's name is shadow art: entering shadows jutsu. Give it a try."

Shikamaru steps over into the shadowed area, runs through the signs and says: "Shadow Art: Entering Shadows Jutsu" and promptly dissolves into the shadow he was standing in.

"Wow, this feels different, but my normal perceptions of the world haven't changed."

"Excellent work Shikamaru, now for the shadow step. Now that you've merged with the shadows, here's how the shadow step works. As long as where you are and where you are going are connected by an unbroken shadow, and as long as you have enough chakra, the shadow step will get you from point a to point b almost as fast as the hirashin would. Unlike the hirashin , which is a seal based time/space ninjutsu that requires very little chakra, the amount of chakra the shadow step uses grows exponentially the further you look to travel."

"Understood, so ideally, it's very short range. Seals?"

"About to get to that. Marking your destination is a matter of focusing on the shadow in the area you wish to end up, or in the case of a longer range step, visualizing your endpoint, and use the tiger, serpent, and rat seals and you're there. Exiting the shadows is similar releasing a genjutsu. Tiger seal, say shadow release, and out you go. Eventually, you won't need the seals to enter or exit the shadows. But the shadow step does require the seals to focus the chakra."

"Ok, I get that. Shadow release"

Shikamaru visibly reappears in the shadows at the tree line of the training ground, only to immediately vanish and reappear again right next to Titokhan.

"My my, you do catch on quick."

"I am the 'lazy genius' after all. Thank you for showing this to me Master Drumheller. I am quite sure these new jutsu will come in handy sooner rather than later."

"I'm sure they will Shikamaru, I'm sure they will. By the way, as I was walking about the village today, there was a smaller number of Naruto's shadow clones about with rebuilding. I take it he's hard at work on those scrolls."

"Hit the nail on the proverbial head sir. Considering that he's normally all gung-ho about learning new jutsu, he cut the amount of clones in half, to around two to three hundred, to help rebuild. He has 5 clones in the jutsu archives. Those 5 occasionally walk out and create 20 clones to head to the training grounds Hokage-sama has set aside just for him so they can work on the jutsu they've been studying for an hour before dispelling and starting the process over again. 3 are working with the calligraphy tutor you sent over, and creating 10 clones each you practice what t_hey've_ learned in an empty classroom at the academy. Same hour of practice before dispelling and startng over. Naruto himself is with Hinata practicing basic fuinjutsu theory. His storage seals are already better than what we can buy from supply stores. And having Hinata there seems to prevent Naruto from overextending himself, which knowing him as long as some of us have is a complete shock. There are two things that really set him apart form all of us. One, the word _impossible_ is not in his vocabulary. And until yesterday, the term _restraint_ was foreign to him as well. He goes all out, all the time. Though she might be upset to learn he keeps about 30 clones whose job is to sleep so he and the other clones can basically stay awake 24 hours a day when they dispel. She stays with him whenever she's not training, and will be with him tomorrow. You did mention that you needed to speak with her eventually didn't you?"

"That I did, I'll go check up on them tomorrow. Thank you. And have a nice night"

"To you as well Master Drumheller"

_Over the next few days, Titokhan works with several other members of the Kohona 12 who, after hearing what Shikamaru told them, actively approached him. All were seeking a different point of view in their training methods. Ino, for example, was able to learn how to transform simple flowers into thrown weapons, as well as directed to Anko and Shizune to add basic poisons to her arsenal. Kiba was encouraged to learn his primary elemental affinity (which turned out to be lightning), and incorporate that into his clans collaboration justus with Akamaru. Shino, logically petitioned for ways to either sharpen his taijutsu or find some other alternative to compensate for the fact that his chakra reserves are mainly used by his hive. He was directed to Naruto's rapidly increasing fuinjutsu skills and team Gai. Naruto applied resistance seals on his limbs and Shino participated in Team Gai's morning warm-ups (which would be a whole day of endurance training for 90-95% of the village's ninja), which helped expand his chakra reserves, and he also learned he was an Earth primary, which aids his short range defenses. He then went through a base assessment with Tenten of what melee weapon would work best for him and found it to be a quarterstaff. Upon learning about the resistance seals and their effectiveness from Shino, everyone went to Naruto requesting a set (including Lee, who uses them in addition to his chakra weights). Those of the group who were mainly mid to long range fighters were also directed to Kohona's weapons mistress for a meele weapon and style assessment, while the melee range fighters were assessed as to what mid to longer range weapons would best suit them (if they chose to do so.) _

**And.. cut**

**Well, that's it for the chapter merging. And as I suspected, even with the changes and additions, I was able to get chapters 3-5 into one chapter and in my desired 3-5k word range.**


	3. C-Cubed (revised)

**A/N: Her we are, revised chapter 3. **

**I know the end of chapter 2 I hinted at Hinata's first 1 on 1 meeting with Master Drumheller was next, and I will get to that soon. But I thought it better at this point to bring the other elements of this point in the canon storyline back into play. With a few twists of my own. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters created by Kishimoto-san. Titokhan is mine of course. The owners of any OC's/jutsu I use that aren't mine will get credit if/when I use them**

Chapter 3 – Conferences, Councils, and Confrontations

Kohona main gate, about a week later

Omoi, Kauri and Saumi walk up to the main gate amid all the hustle and bustle of the village's reconstruction

"What in Kami's name happened here?" all 3 of the Kumo messengers thought to themselves, only to almost get run over by a freight train of 15-20 of Naruto's Shadow clones carrying about 5 tons of lumber. "Oops, we're sorry Kumo-nin. We didn't see you" One of the clones states as the train continued on.

"Identify yourselves and state your business in Konoha please." Kotetsu and Izumo ask as the group of Kumo-nin approach the main gate station.

"I am Samui, these are Kauri and Omoi. We are messengers representing the Raikage, with a message for the Hokage's eyes only. Here are our diplomatic papers and a letter requesting an audience with the Hokage. And if I may ask, what happened to your village? It looks like a war zone".

"You're not that far off. The leader of the Atakuski, Pain, brazenly attacked the village. He was looking for the host of jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, Naruto Uzumaki. Pain used some jutsu that left a massive crater in the center of the village. Pain was defeated by Naruto, who is the kid whose shadow clones almost ran you guys over as you were entering. I know one of the clones apologized, but please forgive him. He's been like this almost non-stop since we got the crater filled in helping wherever he can. He's cut down a little, but usually has 2-300 of them running around all day, every day".

Kauri and Omoi's jaws dropped "2 to 300 shadow clones? All day, everyday? Kyuubi or not, that can't be possible!"

"Hang around for a while," replied Kotetsu "you'll learn that the term 'impossible' simply doesn't exist around him pretty quickly. I know for certain the word is not in his vocabulary. Your papers check out. Izumo, bring our guests to Lady Tsunade's office"

Undisclosed location

"Madara-sama…." Zetsu calls as he wiggles into the chamber from underground "Report Zetsu, what word from Kohona" ordered the man posing as Madara Uchiha.

"Nagato and his paths have been defeated by the Kyuubi brat, Konan has taken Nagato and the Deva path's bodies back to the Rain village, officially severing her ties with us. Furthermore, Nagato used Rinne Tensei to revive those killed in the attack on the Leaf."

"He did WHAT! Nagato, you fool." The masked man screamed. "There's more sir, I also spotted a group of Kumo ninja en route to the leaf. They bear a message calling for a gokage summit in the land of iron in 3 weeks".

"Hn. So the dobe keeps getting stronger hm? I'll still crush both him AND the leaf" Sasuke says, smirking in the shadows with Team Taka around him.

"In due time Sasuke, in due time. Zetsu, keep an eye on Kohona. Inform me when they leave." Tobi/Madara orders. "Kisame, you are tasked with re-capturing the 8 tails"

"As you command Madara" the blue skinned swordsman nodded and left

"Should we tell Sasuke about Danzo Master?" Zetsu whispered into Madara's ear, unaware that after years around Orochimaru and Kabuto, Sasuke learned to channel small amounts of chakra to his ears to boost his hearing.

"What about Danzo Zetsu? And please 'Madara', don't look at me like that. After all those years of the pedo-hebi and Kabuto whispering to themselves on what they had planned for me, I figured it in my best interest to know about it. Besides, Orochimaru was a sexual deviant and I don't swing that way. I figured out a way to chakra-enhance my hearing so I knew when the best time to strike was. So, what about the old crone? I can't cleanse the name of the clan without sending Danzo to the shinigami,"

"Very well, if you must know follow me. A word of warning though Sasuke, you have to stop over-using those new eyes. And you insisted on not implanting Ita.."

"Don't you dare mention his name in ear-shot of me! I will go about my revenge MY way, not yours. Suigetsu, Karin, Juugo. Wait for me in our quarters, I'll return soon." Meanwhile, Zetsu goes back underground to get back to the task he was ordered to.

'_Besides 'Madara'', Sasuke thought to himself, 'or whomever it is you REALLY are. I know you were FAR more involved in the massacre of our clan than Itachi-niisan mentioned to me all those years ago. You must think I'm a fool if you didn't think I would have committed your chakra-signature to memory after that night. You think you're manipulating ME? Not in this lifetime. Yes, I do want to fight the 'dobe' again, but for reasons you will not like. I'm purposely burning these eyes out so you CAN'T use them later. All the pieces are just about in place. These next steps are critical. I can hope that kumo jinchuriki is as good as his word." _

Taka's Quarters – 30 minutes later

Sasuke enters the room and closes the door, looks to Karin, then Jugo, then Suigetsu and nods.

Each member of the team pulls a tag from their pouch and sets it on the wall they are each standing by. "Uzumaki Style, Four Point Privacy seal, activate" Karin says to herself, knowing that here, of all places, the walls have eyes AND ears. The seals glow green, then yellow, then finally settle on red.

"OK, we're good for a while. Not even Zetsu can crack this seal, though I wouldn't recommend keeping it up long. We don't want them TOO suspicious of our motives. I didn't even know Nagato was my cousin until I felt him die. It had to devastate Naruto, though where he really isn't a sensor type, he might not have known Nagato was an Uzumaki. Heck until a year or so ago, I didn't know. Whoever that is posing as your 'immortal ancestor' is going to pay for that." Karin grumbles as a tick mark appears on her forehead.

"From what I learned about that sage mode of his, I suspect he figured it out before Nagato did what he did there at the end. I don't know how he manages it, but he always seems to find the best part of people and bring it out. Even me, though I'll admit I was more than a little stubborn." A sly smile comes across Sasuke's features, thinking about his friend. When the 2 of them concocted this plan all those years ago, neither of them had a clue just how hard it would be to keep just about everyone in the dark about it. Especially knowing Naruto's inability to keep his mouth shut. That they could even fool Naruto's 'tenant' that day when Team Kakashi found him shows how closely Naruto's been keeping this to himself. "Time to pass this info along."

Sasuke pulls a red and green scroll from his vest and unfurls it to show a summing circle with the kanji for 'oil'. Slamming his hand on the seal he says, "summoning jutsu". A messenger _toad _appears.

**(A/N: Think about it for a second. Given the amount of traffic Zetsu likely spies watching Kohona. If you were Sasuke and wanted to get a message there without raising unwarranted suspicion, would you send summoned snakes or hawks? Or something more associated with the 'dobe you can't wait to kill' you'll see why it's a toad in just a little bit)**

"Sasuke-sama, it's been quite a while since you used this scroll. I assume you have a message to pass along to Uzumaki-dono?"

"Yes and no. With the messengers from Kumo due to arrive in Kohona at any time, hopefully with the plan their jinchuriki and I came up with, I think Tsunade-sama should also get this." Handing the toad a black scroll "But find a way to pass this along to Naruto" Handing over an orange scroll

"Very well Sasuke-sama, I will get going, and see Hokage-sama delivers the other scroll to Uzumaki-dono" and the messenger poofs back to his realm.

"Uzumaki-dono? What did the baka do to earn that?" Suigetsu asked.

"_If you only knew" _Sasuke thought to himself with a hint of a smirk on his face 

Hokage's Office

"Welcome to the Leaf village, sorry about the mess. Tends to happen then an S-ranked missing nin with the most powerful dojutsu known to ninja stops by for a visit. In all seriousness though, thank Kami for Naruto." Tsunade says as she waves the 3 kumo messengers into her office and activates the offices privacy seals.

"Thank you Hokage-sama. We'll get right to the point. Shortly before you had your visitor, we had one of our own. Sasuke Uchiha and his team of former Orochimaru henchmen, wearing the robes of the Atakuski, attacked the Raikage's brother Killer Bee, the jinchuriki of the Habichi, appearing to capture him." Samui stated plainly. "Along with the request for a Gokage summit, we were to ask you to officially name the Uchiha boy an S-ranked missing nin."

Tsunade (being the one person in Kohona who is actually in the know about Naruto and Sasuke's plan) simply raised an eyebrow. "Yet, I suspect that Sasuke didn't actually capture him now, did he?" she said with a hint of Naruto's signature grin

"No, he didn't actually capture him, what they 'captured' was one of Habichi's tentacles transformed into Bee-sama. But Raikage-sama didn't actually learn of this until we were already in route when one of Bee's ink clones arrived in the village, with not only the details of that encounter but a plan Bee and the Uchiha had devised. A messenger hawk found us with new orders." The busty blonde kumo-nin reported before she asked "By the way, how did you know Sasuke didn't actually capture Bee-sama?"

As she was reading the delivered message, Tsunade responded "Sasuke Uchiha has, for the last three or so years, been on a covert deep cover mission assigned to him by me. Your delivered message indicates he has accomplished another of his long term goals. As well as an opportunity I believe Naruto will be interested in. We can move on to the next phase." Before Tsunade can continue, a gentle poof is heard and a messenger toad (the one sent by Sasuke) appears on her desk.

"Messages from Sasuke Uchiha Hokage-sama. One for you and one for Uzumaki-dono. I will take my leave, good day." Before turning to Samui, Karui and Omoi and saying "To you ninjas of Kumo, your jinchuriki is a crafty one. Dare I say almost a match for Uzumaki-dono. His one advantage is he has more experience." Before poofing away again.

As the messenger was speaking to the Cloud-nin, Tsunade had read Sasuke's message and taken out pen and paper for a message to send back with them. "Bring this back to Raikage-dono and inform him I will be at the summit in three weeks. While time is of the essence, you will make better time home if you take a day or two to restore yourselves. If you would honor us with your company for a short while."

"It is our honor Hokage-sama, thank you for your hospitality" Samui stated. And as they were about to turn towards the door, Karui turns and asks..

"If I may Hokage-sama, why did that messenger toad refer to your jinchuriki as Lord Uzumaki? I understand he defeated the leader of the Atakuski. But we were led to believe the boy was on orphan, not a noble."

"The toads refer to him as Lord Uzumaki because he is the first human to ever become a true sage, advancing further in their arts than his master Jiraiya. As for the nobility, Pain's defeat also allowed Naruto to learn of his true heritage. And because he is old enough to properly claim his inheritance, I suppose it's only a matter of time before all of the elemental nations learn this. You might want to sit down for this." And the 3 ninja did just that.

"Naruto Uzumaki, jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no kitsune, is the only son of Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage of Kohona; and Kushina Uzumaki, Heiress of the Uzumaki Clan of the former Whirlpool Village and direct descendant of the Shodaime Uzukage of said village."

Three jaws simultaneously hit the Hokage's desk. The 2 women then immediately fainted, their companion about 5 seconds later. "The gaki better get used to that reaction. But he has his princess, so I suspect he'll be fine. A few minutes later, the cloud trio have recovered their wits. Deactivating the privacy seals, Shizune opens the door to escort them out of her office. "Shizune, escort our guests to the hotel with full ambassador privileges and arrange for a tour with members of the Kohona 11, including Naruto at some point. Summon the council for a meeting in 2 hours. And have Naruto, Hinata and Master Drumheller report to my office immediately.

Tsunade's office, 15 minutes later

Knocking on the door, Shizune announces "Milady, Naruto, Hinata and Master Drumheller are here."

"Show them in" and the 3 of them enter, Naruto and Hinata holding hands.

"You called Tsunade-sama?" Titokhan asks for the three of them.

"Yes, I did. Naruto, theres a few things you need to know." Tsunade repeats the pronouncement of Naruto's full heritage (as while Naruto knew about Minato being Yondaime, his mother's official lineage might be a bit shocking even to him). After she finished, Naruto looked a little shocked, but hid behind his trademark grin. Hinata got out "My Naru-kun, a prince?" before she turned a new shade of red for her and fainted. Naruto of course caught her and laid her gently on the couch, kissing her forehead. "I guess I can't blame her this time."

"**So now you know the whole truth Kit. While I would have told you myself, I suspect you probably wouldn't have believed me. We need to have a talk. Just you, me and your vixen. When the two of you are ready, let me know, and I'll show you how to bring her along. You might be surprised at the changes in here." **Chuckled the Kyuubi.

"_No, I wouldn't have believed you heh. I'll let you know when we're ready"_ Naruto replied in his thoughts. "Is there anything else Hokage-sama?" he replied to Tsunade.

"Actually gaki, there are a few things. One, you're the guest of honor at the next council meeting in about an hour and a half. And for this occasion, I'd recommend dressing 'formally'. I sent something over to your place that should work, and still be, well you. Two. You, Kakashi, Sakura, and Hinata are to be my escort/guards to the Gokage summit in three weeks in the Land of Iron. Three." Noting that Hinata is still asleep, but slowly starting to stir "Message from the brooding avenger, it's time to advance to the next stage of the plan, and he sent along this." And tosses the orange scroll Sasuke had sent. "Four, you and Titokhan had mentioned some training to harness the Kyuubi's power? We have an opportunity there as well." Tossing the second message to Titokhan. "Bee-sama is looking forward to seeing you again master Drumheller. Are you alright Hinata?" as the Hyuga princess opens her eyes and discovers that it wasn't a dream..

Kohona Council Chamber, 90 minutes later

There is a knock at the council chamber entrance, announcing Naruto's arrival "Let him in." Tsunade orders, and the ANBU guarding the door open it, allowing Naruto entrance into the council chambers.

Narutro is dressed for the meeting befitting more a clan head than a teenaged genin. In style, it's a match for Hiashi's formal kimono, only in a color scheme more fitting of Kohona's number one unpredictable ninja. The outer Kimono is black with dual layered red and yellow flames along the bottom and sleeves with burnt orange colored leaves falling across the front like they were falling from a tree. The Obi is Naruto's trademark 'kill-me' orange, with the Uzumaki swirl in white on each end of the sash. A larger, red and orange version of the clan symbol is squarely in the center of his back, exactly where it would be on a chunin/jounin flak jacket.

"Hokage-sama.." Naruto manages to get out before a screech comes from the civilian side of the council fills the chamber.

"So what if he saved the village, why is that accursed demon brat before us? And why is he dressed like THAT?" Sakiri Hanuro screams while pointing an accusing finger at her only daughter's team-mate

'_I always wondered where Sakura had gotten her banshee tendencies from as a child, now I know. Glad Sakura-chan grew out of it, kind of. Besides, after baa-chan's little surprise in her office, I think I know why I'm here. I wonder..' _"Hokage-sama, I suspect this is something you get to do, but can I do the honors?Just this once?" Naruto asks.

"Why not? And what do you mean, just this once? You still want this hat right?" Tsunade points to the Hokage's hat sitting on the table in front of her. "Consider what your about to do one of the occasional perks of the job." This sentence generates some chuckles from the shinobi potion of the council, who have a sneaking suspicion what's going to happen next.

"Thank you milady" Naruto bows to his surrogate grandmother before whirling on the older civilain

"**SILENCE! Were you given permission to speak? NO, if we want your input, WE'LL ASK FOR IT" **Naruto, using a combination of Iruka-sensei's big head jutsu while tapping into the fox's chakra just enough to deepen his voice and turn his eyes red. He also is radiating just enough refined killing intent to cause Sakiri to faint with fear on the spot.

(**A/N: unlike Hinata, who would faint in Naruto's presence from a completely different emotion.)**

Naruto eyes almost immediately went back to their deep blue and the killing intend faded into nothingness. "Much better. As I was saying Hokage-sama, you summoned me?"

"Yes Naruto. As you informed us recently, you are aware of at least a portion of your true lineage, with the Yondaime being your father." Shocked expressions from the civilian side of the council, but Tsunade continues regardless "I explained both your full lineage to you earlier today. And as you are of legal age, it is now the time to give to you to receive your full inheritance. You were summoned here so that it can be formally recognized by both the shinobi and civilian councils. We now formally recognize you, Naruto Uzumaki, as the Son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, and grant you the titles as head of the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans of Konoha, along with the seat on the shinobi council that those titles convey. As clan head, you are hereby also promoted to jounin, a rank you honestly should already have based on your skills." Naruto is looking to the shinobi side of the council and is greeted with looks of appreciation by all of the shinobi clans. The civilian side is, well dumbstruck.

"As the last known Namikaze and believed to be the the last known Uzumaki," Tsunade continues, "you also have the option of invoking the CRA for the rebuilding of your clan if you desire for yourself, or any surviving members of your clans you may find who choose to return to the village. You are also granted ownership of the Namikaze compound, which has been held in waiting for your coming of age. Any bank accounts in your parents' names will be transferred over into your name and be made available to you in the next few days. For all the hardships you've endured over the course of your young life, I cannot help but say how proud I am of you. And know that you truly deserve this." Tsunade gets up from her chair and walks over to him, and then gives him a hug a grandmother might give her grandson.

She then returns to her seat at the head of the council. "Before you take your rightful place on the council, is there anything you'd like to say?" 

"I do have a few things actually. Short of being named Hokage, this is an honor I will cherish for the rest of my days. As it regards the CRA, I at this time choose NOT to invoke it. Though it doesn't exactly pertain to the CRA, I would request an audience with Hiashi-sama at his convenience." A few eyebrows raise at this comment.

"The last things I have to say is first to the shinobi portion of the council. Thank you. Finally, to the civilian side of the council. I hold no grudge against you. I want to be Hokage to represent everyone, not just those that already acknowledge me. I hope those of you who still see me as 'that accursed demon brat' as councilor Hanuro so eloquently put it just a short while ago, can soon see me as me, Naruto Uzumaki. Not the demon who stays contained every day I continue to draw breath." Naruto then bows politely to each side of the council, to Tsunade herself, then walks over to the empty council seat with the Uzumaki swirl banner behind it and sits down.

"As that was the reason for calling this special session of the council today, I hereby declare today's session concluded"

"**There's hope for you yet Kit, look at the faces of the civilian council. Properly shamed, the lot of them."**

"_I know, I didn't want to be hard on them, but they needed to hear it directly from me."_

"**And are you going to ask your vixen's father what I **_**think**_** you're going to ask him?"**

"_Not quite yet, there's still too much going on, too much to do before I can REALLY think about that. I know he, as her father, will want to establish some ground rules. I respect that. He deserves that much. We may be considered adults by ninja standards, but we're not even seventeen yet. I do want a family, but I can be patient. _

**Post chapter A/N: that's a wrap for this, easily the largest single chapter I've managed to write. The merged chapters are about this length, but I needed two and three chapters respectively to get anything close to what this chapter was. **

**Next chapter will have: **

**Hiashi and Naruto's meeting.**

**Naruto's reading Sasukes message scroll (and a little flashback to connect with Karin's comments from this chapter) **

**A flashback or 2 with Sasuke (which I think for me is the biggest variant, I was thinking to myself how was I going to handle him in this. Then I got to the section about implanting Itachi's eyes when inspiration struck me. The flashbacks will deal with the 2 canon meetings between Sasuke and Itachi and why they weren't what we originally believed)**

**Hinata's talk with Titokhan and her first in person (if you count Naruto's mindscape as in-person) with Kurama and what finding true love has done to said mindscape**

**Please, I really want to know what people think of what I'm doing. Be honest, you never know, if I like some ideas, I'll figure out a way to implement them. So please leave reviews. On that note, I also want to say thank you to everyone, in the 5 or 6 days this has been up here on FF, its gotten more views than it did on DeviantArt in THREE YEARS**


	4. Memories (revised)

**A/N: ok, continuing on with the revisionist history of Two Hearts, here is the re-numbered chapter 4 (formerly chapter 7)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters created by Kishimoto-san. Titokhan is mine of course. The owners of any OC's/jutsu I use that aren't mine will get credit if/when I use them**

Two hearts, One Soul Chapter 4 – Memories

Namikaze Estate – The Next Morning

Sitting at his father's old desk in the house's library, Naruto is looking at the orange scroll Tsunade had given him from Sasuke the day before. He bit his thumb and smeared a bit of blood on the seal to open it

"_Well, there is one benefit to finding out your undercover team-mate has found a member of your clan, even if it was by accident." _Naruto thought to himself,_ "We get to use blood seals to prevent people from opening and reading communications."_

**Dobe,**

**Akatuski thought sending Team Taka to capture the 8 tails would be a good way to 'prove our loyalty', as the fool posing as Madara put it. I sent Hokage-sama the information on where to find Bee-dono. For all his so called insight, he still has no clue we're playing him. I'm intentionally burning out my Mangekyou to convince 'madara' to implant Itachi's eyes. But I honestly think we're starting to push our luck. Karin nearly passed out when Nagato died. We managed to cover, saying she must have not been feeling well and they bought it. She did say his death didn't feel like it was violent. So I suspect whatever special power you have that makes you, well you, managed to get through to him like you have everyone else (myself included). The way she worded it was 'it felt like a noble sacrifice'. And knowing you, I suspect were probably right there. Karin also suspects that outside of that sage mode of yours (which I also know about. for kami's sake, don't you have ENOUGH power as it is? How in Kami's name will I ever catch up to you enough to keep you honest? Just kidding, as big as the target is on your back, you need every scrap of power you can get), you might not have known Nagato was an Uzumaki as well.**

Putting the letter down, Naruto remember what happened that day

Flashback no jutsu

Konan has Yahiko and Nagato's bodies wrapped up in her paper shortly after Nagato's sacrifice.

"Konan-sama, what will you do now?" Naruto asked.

"Yahiko was Nagato's Deva path, he symbolized the pain he felt trying to bring peace to the world. Our shared master Jiraiya truly thought Nagato was the one to bring peace to the world. When it looks like destiny has chosen you. I'm going back to the Rain village, continue his work as 'God's Angel'. I'm finished with Akatuski. But know this. If you ask, we of the Hidden Rain will come" was her reply

Bowing to Konan with respect, Naruto asks "Thank you Konan-sama. I've just really met you and Nagato, well other than fighting the paths of course. But when he died, it felt like someone stabbed me in the chest with a kunai. Why would something like that happen? The only other time I've ever felt like that was when I thought Hinata died to protect me."

"Wait, could it be? Nagato's family were refugees from a place called the Whirpool village. He told me his last name once? He never even told Jiraiya-sensei what it was. Wait, I remember. It was." Konan's face turned white as a sheet, then she turned and looked at Naruto, who understood immediately

"UZUMAKI?!" they said together

"Somehow, someway, every living member of your clan must be linked to each other, even if you're not aware of it. Oh Naruto, I'm so sorry. He's been so lost on his path to 'bringing the world peace by making them understand true pain', he must have."

"It's OK Konan-sama, I understand. It had to have been so hard. What we do now is remember Nagato-nii-san for the good he did bring, and for the brighter future ahead."

"His faith in you is well-placed Naruto, if there is a real path to peace, you WILL find it. Farewell"

Flashback no Justu KAI

Well, she was right there. But I did learn.

**On the subject of the attack on the village. Did Hinata-chan really do that for you, plus finally confessing? We all knew she was gaga over you for what seemed like forever, but none of us felt right telling you. **

"Sasuke-teme, when you do come home, you deserve the beating I give you for not telling me, even if I was too big of an idiot to really notice"

**Whomever she sends to track down Bee should be careful, 'Madara' dispatched Itachi-niisan's old partner Kisame to re-capture him. And this time I suspect he WON'T be playing games like he has a tendency to. And if you haven't managed it already, get into Hokage-sama's escort team for the Gokage summit. I will not risk Taka's future much longer, and we may need them to 'disappear' into leaf custody. It might also be time to expand the number of people who know what's going on. And that includes the furball sealed in your gut. I trust your and Tsunade-sama's judgment there. Well, gotta go plan to finish razing the leaf and killing a certain blonde dobe. Can't have this masked moron figuring out how much of a baka he really is.**

**Sasuke-teme **

Rolling up the scroll, he opens a drawer in the desk and places it with the other 4 scrolls sent over the years. "Kyuubi, can you hear me? You read the letter right?"

"**Yes, I did kit. I have to say I'm impressed. Keeping me, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, one of the most cunning creatures in existence, so in the dark on this plan until just now. He is right though."**

"_And I know praise from you is not so easily given, so thank you. I have to get to the Hyuga compound, time to go over the ground rules with Hiashi-sama."_

"**Good luck there Kit. Remember, fathers tend to be VERY protective of their daughters. If he's handed ANYTHING that unsheathed is long, pointy and very sharp, you DO know what to do right?**"

"_Ya, RUN"_

"**Good, now go impress your vixen's sire. And remember to bring her along when you come talk to me later"**

Hokage's office, about the same time

"Come in Hinata, Master Drumheller is already here." Tsunade calls to the Hyuga heiress as the door to her office opens.

"Thank you Hokage-sama, Titokhan-dono…" Hinata started before Titokhan waves her off. As soon as the door is closed, Tsunade activates the full array of privacy seals "I am a humble servant of all the elemental nations. You honor your village and clan with your actions, but I assure you, there's no need for such formality."

"Hai, Titokhan-sama. You did mention you wished to speak to me about how I can assist my Naru-kun in training to gain more control over his 'tenant'?"

"Yes, what you will be doing is serving as his 'beacon' as It were. The almost unanimous feeling among those closest to Naruto is he always serves as some kind of beacon showing them the right way. For what he's going to try, under normal circumstances, this is a burden no one should try to bear alone. And with how he feels for you, as his most precious person, you can serve that role quite well. Though with developments of the last week or so, I suspect Naruto's 'tenant', as you called him, will be more co-operative than many of us suspect." Tito raises his hand to stall their questions before they ask them.

"After what you told me about last night's council meeting Hokage-sama, I suspect the level of respect the Kyuubi has for the boy has increased a great deal. Plus, after what you accidentally revealed to myself and the kumo messengers, he might have to reveal more of whatever secret the 2 of you are hiding." Hinata's eyes widened a little at that comment. "But that's something you will need to talk to him about. I need to go prepare Bee-sama for his part in Naruto's training. Farewell for now, I'll be back before you leave for the land of Iron."

Pulling his mace of its belt clip, he pressed a button on the handle, which caused the chain to retreat into the weapon until the ball could be heard clicking into place. He then drew his sword from it's over the shoulder scabbard and brought the base of the mace's handle together with the hilt of the sword with another audible click. The ball section of the mace both shrank and the spikes receded into the ball itself. The combined weapon looks kind of like a halberd. He then takes an odd stance, the sword's red blade erupts into black flames. He twirls the weapon in front of him, appearing to create a portal to somewhere else, which he walks through. The portal fades away behind him.

"Didn't know he could do THAT." Tsunade absent-mindedly jokes while everyone sweat-drops at the man's almost casual display of power. "As for what else was mentioned Hinata, this is an SS class secret at the moment. Assuming your father doesn't put Naruto in the hospital with the family sword, bring him back here."

"

Entrance to the Hyuga compound

Naruto walks up to the entrance of the compound and is greeted by Neji, who surprises him with a formal bow. "Uzumaki-dono, it is an honor to welcome you"

"Um, thanks Neji-san" Naruto returns the bow just as formally "But seriously, this Uzumaki-dono thing has to stop though. We're friends, not to mention you're older than I am."

"Staying true to yourself, even with all that's happened. Most other people having as many accolades as you've had thrust upon you would have it go to their heads. With you, it's just another day. You'll make a fine Hokage after all Naruto-san. Please come with me." The two make the walk through the compound, talking about a few things. Neji even blushing a little when Naruto mentions something about Tenten. Arriving at the entrance to the Main house, Neji turns to Naruto, who is turned in such as way so that he's looking away from the house "Hiashi-sama is waiting for you in his study. But I must inform you that I've made it my sworn duty to protect Hinata-sama and Hanabi-sama above all others."

"What about Tenten-chan?" Naruto jokes with his trademark megawatt smile locked in place.

"Tenten-chan as well. It was something YOU yourself drilled, or rather beat into me that day. Let's just say that anything Hiashi-sama does to you will pale in comparison that what I do if you EVER hurt her." And Naruto feels the killing intent rolling off the jounin."

"I fully understand Neji-sama, and you have absolutely nothing to fear. I would rather die than do anything that could possibly hurt my Hime. I know though is going to sound funny, but somewhere deep down, where even I wasn't aware of it, I think I've always loved her. She was the first person, even before Iruka-sensei, to see me for me and not the furball sealed within me."

"**I heard that gaki" the fox rumbled mockingly**

"_Well it's true, and you know it"_

"And I honestly don't know what I would do without her in my life now. I know without a doubt I cannot live without her. That said, while I have every intention of marrying your cousin, the timing doesn't _feel_ right yet. But know that Hina-hime holds my heart, now and forever. I can be patient, I think. I just need to convince your uncle of that as well. Plus I might as well add Shino, Kiba, and Kurenai-sensei to that list while I'm thinking about it." Naruto said as he felt a shadow came up from behind him.

"Naruto, I cannot speak for my daughter's teammates and sensei." Hiashi says as he comes up to Naruto's side and places a hand on his future son-in-law's shoulder. "But you've just convinced me. And if your actions of late are any indication, I suspect you'll have no problems from them either. Though I am impressed by your conviction to wait to marry. Because after what you said at the council meeting, all of the clan heads, myself included, were convinced you were going to ask for my blessing in marry Hinata. And even if you weren't here to ask for it now, you have it anyway. Mainly because I know how impulsive you can tend to be, my only request is that when you two do decide it's time that we have a little warning before the wedding."

In a rare, but becoming much more frequent display of maturity, Naruto turns and formally bows to the Hyuga clan head "Hyuga-dono, your words honor me to no end. And know your daughter will always be safe with me, as I promise to do so with all of my heart and soul. And I always keep my promises." Suddenly, Naruto is glomped from behind (both of them falling to the ground) by his princess, who had heard the entire exchange after arriving form Tsunade's office. She then proceeds to smother her love with kisses all over his face once she turns him back over onto his back so he can see her.

"Naru-kun, I feel the same as you do. It doesn't feel like the right time, yet." Naruto gathers Hinata in his arms and gets back to his feet, holding his princess bridal style for a moment or three before setting her down. Hinata then goes over and hugs both her father and cousin before turning back to Naruto.

"Naru-kun, Hokage-sama had asked that I bring you back to her office to discuss something she said was a SS ranked secret. Do you know what she's talking about?"

"**Looks like we know at least one person being added to the list. Cyclops should know too" **_"Hai, though there is one person we CAN'T tell. Though if the other three members of Taka have to 'disappear' at the Gokage summit, we might not have a choice" _**"Agreed. Tsunade and/or Kakashi**

"Hai my Hime, I do. I need to talk to your father for another minute or so. I'll meet you at Ichiraku's for some lunch before going back to Hokage-sama. And if you run into Kakashi-sensei, drag him along. Take his icha icha book. That should keep his attention. Even if he has the thing memorized cover to cover by now." Hinata giggles at the thought of a near Kage level ninja being held hostage by a simple adult romance novel. But knows Naruto is right. As she leaves the compound, heading to Naruto's favorite place (outside of in her arms) in the world hoping to run into her loves surrogate big brother along the way.

With Hinata out of sight and earshot, Naruto turns back to his eventual father in-law "Hiashi-sama, when I do propose. I want the ring to be truly special, but it also has to be something that connects her to her mother." Hiashi simply nods "come with me. Hitomi had already planned for this day."

Akatuski hideout - Sasuke's Chamber

Sasuke is thinking back to the letter he sent to his friend with the plan to get the rest of Taka out of this situation. "I hope I'm doing the right thing. I'm concerned for their safety, Karin's especially. I never lost my feelings for Sakura, but I also feel the same way about Karin. Maybe once this is finally over, and I get back to the leaf, I can figure this out. Hopefully that will be soon. Only a few more objectives left to accomplish. Nii-san. How far ahead did you really plan?

Flashback no jutsu #1– Night of Uchiha Massacre

(What occurs next happens AFTER Itachi tells Sasuke to foster his hate)

"Tsukuyomi"

(in Itachi's Genjutsu world)

"_Little brother, I'm placing a genjutsu on you so you know what really happened when the times is right. But I want you to memorize the other Uchiha's chakra signature you can sense right now. At some point he will come to you, as I will have likely died in your presence to awaken your Mangekyou. His sharingan will be the trigger to unlock some of the information I'm about to give you. Father and several of the clan leaders were tired of being used as police and were about to make a grab for power by killing the Hokage. A Coup de etat. My orders were to capture the leaders and make it look like they were killed. Danzo had other ideas. He wanted the entire clan killed, and contacted someone calling themselves Madara Uchiha to do the deed. I will take the blame for the attack because that is what is best for the village He is the one who killed the vast majority of the clan, including Mother. I had to kill Father and the coup leaders, I had no choice but to defend myself. I hope you eventually understand."_

"_We will meet again, I will have more instructions at that time"_

_Flashback #1 KAI_

_Flashback#2-searching for Naruto (who is searching for Tsunade)_

"Tsukuyomi"

"Nii-san?"

"_You are playing your part very well, I am proud of you. Unfortunately, you will need to take this a little further. Orochimaru, the one who gave you that curse mark, thinks you are the 'weaker' Uchiha. When in fact you will be far stronger that I. in your 'quest' to fan the flames of your hatred of me, and to get the power to kill me, you will seek him out. Based on my knowledge of his experiments, I know that the curse seal has a second level. I'm placing a second triggered genjutsu on you. Because I know the Fourth Hokage's legacy will try and keep you from leaving."_

"What is the Fourth's legacy?

"_Not what, who. Your teammate Naruto, unbeknown to you and the vast majority of the village, is the son of the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze. His father also had to seal the Kyuubi no Kitsune into his only son at the cost of his life to prevent 'Madara' from using it to destroy the leaf, making him a jinchuriki. At some point, you and Naruto will fight. And you'll have no choice but to resort to the second stage of the curse seal. If/when you attack him in this state, these memories will unlock, as will the information I gave you earlier about the massacre. Tell Naruto everything you know, except about his father. Minato is truly a genius where seals are concerned. I'm sure he has a failsafe designed into the Kyuubi's seal to help his son at some point. Convince Naruto to keep the number of people involved in this to an absolute minimum until the time is right. You'll both know when that time is. "_

"I understand nii-san, but do I have to kill you? You are my brother!"

"_I have an incurable disease that is slowly sapping me of strength. By the time we face each other, my time will have come regardless. I would rather face the shinigami on my own terms if at all possible. 'Madara' will offer you my eyes almost immediately. Remember that deception is as much a ninja tool as weapons and jutsu are. And you'll be fine."_

Flashback#2 – KAI

"You were right about everything nii-san. And Naruto truly is living up to his father's legacy. You would be proud, of both of us."

Hyuga Compound, Hisahi's private office

"Sit down Naruto, would you like a drink? Water, tea, something stronger perhaps?"

"Water would be fine Hiashi-sama" Naruto replies as he takes his seat.

"You know, your parents would be so proud of how you turned out. Your mother would have been Hinata's godmother if it weren't for what happened. When she died after giving birth to Hanabi, I felt so lost. Look behind you, this is the last family portrait I have with Hitomi. And you might see why a part of me still grieves to this day"

Naruto turns and looks at the portrait. Hinata had to have been two, maybe three years old. He gets one look at her mother and gasps. "My Hime."

"Amazing isn't it? Hinata is a mirror image of her mother. Much like you appear to be your father's, save for the whiskers." Hisahi points to another picture, one of his and Hitomi's wedding. Minato was the best man, Kushina was maid of honor. The whiskers really are the only difference. "It turns out though that Hinata is like her mother in more than just looks. You see, with the vast majority of Hyuga's, our primary elemental affinity is Earth. There have been a few Wind primaries. But nearly everyone is Earth. In the clan's history, there have been only two Water types. My wife Hitomi, and my daughter Hinata. I believe she also may have a decent Wind affinity. The primary form of Gentle Fist taijutsu is rigid, to match the earth affinity most of the clan has." Naruto is able to deduce where Hiashi is leading this.

"But because Hinata's affinities are water and wind, plus her natural grace and flexibility puts her totally at odds with this styles rigidity?"

"Correct. Ah, here it is." Through the conversation, Hiashi has been rummaging around the largest drawer looking for something. Pulling a box from the drawer, he hands it to Naruto. It has the Hyuga crest on it.

Opening the box, Naruto sees a scroll and a smaller box. Opening the scroll, he discovers these are katas for a different style of the Gentle Fist, one much better suited for someone with a lot of flexibility. At the bottom of the scroll there is a storage seal.

"That scroll is Hitomi's life's work. She was just as flexible as Hinata, and adapted the katas of the Hyuga earth based style to something more suited to her, and now Hinata's use. The storage seal is also a blood seal, only Hinata can open it. I know what it holds, and if you'll permit me, I would like to be there when she does. It's another reason the elders were not so fond of my wife" Naruto nods. "The other box though, is the real reason I asked you to come with me. Go ahead, open it."

Taking the smaller box out and opening it, Naruto is stunned to see a 12 carat, princess cut diamond, surrounded by 12 three/quarter carat princess cut amethysts, arrayed on a platinum band. It was arguably the second (or third) most beautiful thing Naruto had ever seen (to Hinata, and Hitomi)

"That is the engagement ring I gave Hitomi when I asked her to marry me. And it was my wife's desire that the man proven worthy of our daughter's hand be given this ring to propose to her with. You have proven more than worthy, and I will be proud to call you son."

"I..I don't know what to say. Thank you." Putting the scroll and ring back in the case, he then seals the larger box into a storage scroll **"Kit, if my suspicions are right, he really needs to join us later."**

"You better get going, you have to catch up to my daughter, don't you?"

"Oh Kami, yes. Can you wait about an hour and then join us? My 'tenant' has requested to meet you as well"

"If the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune as requested me to meet him, it would be an honor"

"One hour, Hokage-sama's office then?" Hiashi nods. "Arigato, Father" Naruto bows and body flickers away to catch up to his princess.

Hokage's office, 45 minutes later. Naruto, Hinata, and Kakashi already inside

"Thank you both for coming,"Tsunade started as she activated the office's privacy seals "I apparently let it slip to Master Drumheller and our guests from Kumo about a SS rank secret regarding a mission Naruto had three years and change ago."

Hinata and Kakashi look at each other, quickly connecting the dots based on the timeframe provided. At the same time they ask "Sasuke?"

"Yes, Sasuke." Naruto states plainly. "You see, Itachi really was 10 steps ahead of everyone. And had apparently set up genjutsu triggers in Sasuke's memories based on certain things happening the last two times they ran into each other. One being the Uchiha Massacre, the other being when Itachi and Kisame initially were searching for me while Ero-sennin and I were looking for Tsunade-sama." Kakashi and Hinata nod that they understand

"When I fought Sasuke at the Valley of the End, and his Chidori hit my Rasengan with the second stage of Orochimaru's cursed seal active, it triggered them. In the dreamscape where we were just floating in, he told me everything Itachi had told him. And we came up with this plan to stop both Orochimaru, then later on for this false 'Madara' character that keeps popping up in both of our lives. Hokage-sama was briefed about the situation and agreed that it be kept as a SS rank secret until Sasuke and I felt the time was right. Sasuke has been covertly keeping in touch with a messenger toad summoning scroll I gave him with permission from Fukasaku-sama."

"More recently however, we've also been able to add blood seals to the messages." This got everyone's attention "As it turns out one of the members of his team, who was one of Orochimaru's lieutenants, is an Uzumaki by the name of Karin."

"With pedo-hebi out of the picture, we can focus on ending the threat of this false Madara and getting true peace in the ninja world. Sasuke's concerned for his team, as the remaining members of Akatuski are starting to get suspicious. He's asking for us to help them 'disappear', and the Gokage summit would be a perfect place. I know we can count on Gaara and now the Raikage, since part of this plan was worked out between Sasuke and the Raikages brother Bee. And I suspect this false Madara may provide an incentive for the other kages to tag along with us."

"Naru-kun, what about Sakura-chan? Shouldn't we let her know?"

"Sasuke wants to complete his mission my hime, he feels Itachi's memory deserves that much. Then he can return home. This mission is the reason he hasn't been listed as a missing-nin, and why after his teams' 'apparent' capture of the 8-tails, Kumo didn't put them in their bingo book. . Sasuke has promised me he'll tell Sakura everything, though I fully expect she'll knock me through a few walls."

"We understand Naruto, and I for one thank you for trusting us with this." Kakashi nods in appreciation for the dedication needed to keep this so close to the vest for so long "I've held my share of secrets in my day, but I never suspected you of being capable of maintaining one of this magnitude for this long."

"You taught me to look 'underneath the underneath' after all sensei." Naruto replied with his trademark foxy grin.

"There's still a lot of preparation to do for both the Summit, your training when Master Drumheller returns from wherever he opened that portal of his to, and finding a way to make Sasuke's team properly 'disappear' when the time comes." Deactivating the privacy seals, there's a knock on the door. "Enter."

The door opens and Hiashi walks in. "Perfect timing Hiashi-sama. Kakashi-sensei, my 'tenant' has requested that Hina-hime and Hiashi-sama join the 2 of us in the mindscape that represents my father's seal. I'm going to ask him if he would mind if you can Hokage-sama may attend as well. You are like the big brother I never had, and Hokage-sama is as much my surrogate baa-chan as the Third was my jiji.

"_Kyuubi, you were following along right? I know you had just asked for Hina-hime and her father, but baa-chan and Kakashi are just as much family to me."_

"**You didn't actually have to ask Kit, because I understand completely. The fact that you did ask is yet another notch in your belt. You never cease to amaze me, you know that? Lift up your shirt and channel enough chakra so the seal appears. Then have everyone you want to enter your mindscape channel chakra to their hands and place those hands on the seal. And I respect you enough to allow you to call me by the name my father, the sage of the six paths, gave me. Kurama."**

"_The honor is mine Kurama-sama, thank you."_

Unzipping his coat and lifting his shirt enough to expose his stomach, Naruto channels the needed chakra to make the seal visible.

"_Don't faint.. Don't faint."_ Hinata thinks to herself as she turns a bright pink

"Kurama has told me that to enter my mindscape, you all need to channel chakra to your hands and touch the seal. I, we'll explain when you get there."

Everyone channels chakra to their hand and places the hand on Naruto's seal.

Naruto's mindscape

Everyone opens their eyes to what appears to be a well lit room fitting to be a king's throne room (minus the throne and any other associated furniture). The Uzumaki and Namikaze clan symbols are embroidered on alternating banners around the room. One end of the room is a cage with golden bars, with a paper tag with the kanji for 'seal' on it at shoulder height, as opposed to 15 feet off the ground in the original mindscape. The cage is as well lit as the rest of the room. Inside the cage is the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The most powerful of the tailed beasts.

"Wow Kurama, you weren't kidding about the changes." Naruto said aloud.

"What do you mean Naru-kun, this wasn't how this has always looked?

"**Allow me answer that Hinata-sama" **Kurama spoke, causing everyone else to jump slightly **"What? The Kit has told informed you that I do speak to him, and almost all of you have signed summoning contracts. Higher levels of said summons have the ability to speak your language." **They nod.

"**Anyway, up until very recently, the Kit's mindscape is a reflection of the feelings in his heart. And due to the neglect and hate of most of this village toward him for most of his life, that has turned his mindscape into a sewer, with the water levels corresponding to the level of hate and despair in his heart. With your confession of your love to him, the respect and admiration of his friends and the village, as well as the other parts of his life that brightened his soul have reflected themselves in the room you now find yourselves in. All of you played no small part in those changes, and you have my thanks as well because the Kit deserves it." **Everyone nods, and Hinata snuggles up to her prince, taking his hand in hers

"**But onto the real reason I asked for you specifically princess of the Hyuga clan. Have you ever heard of the term 'Two hearts, One Soul?'**

**AND..CUT.**

**A/N: My first attempt at a cliffhanger no jutsu, what do you think? It took 7 chapters, but I finally managed to figure out a way to get the story's title into the story itself. I'm kind of surprised with myself. Over the course of this weekend, I manage to get 2 full chapters of this story done as well as the description chapter of breaking the curse of team 7. Combined total of all 3, plus A/N's? 10k works plus. **

**As I've been going through the chapters after the condensation on chapters 1-5, I also decided to work through the newer stuff and a) tried to clear up some continuity gaps I inadvertently created and b) did the same with my tendency to be redundant in places.**

**As always, I do want to know what you guys think about the chapter/story in general.**


	5. True Love (revised)

**A/N: While I have said that I want to have the chapters around 3-5k words, putting this one with what was originally chapter 9 (soon to be chapter 6) to meet those guidelines simply doesn't make any sense. And adding stuff outside of what goes on here just messes stuff up**

**I have to apologize for this taking so long to get done. This is one chapter I feel I HAVE to get right. And I've had loads of other distractions that have been sapping my focus. Thank you to those new to the party with reviews. I'm likely going to be going back and forth between Two Hearts and Breaking the Curse for a little bit. As I promised myself I was going to fill in the rest of the gaps through the team announcements and teamwork tests in prologue 3. Even with a few time skips, prologue 3 is going to be a monster of a chapter word wise (by my standards at least). I have a few more twists to add before I'm done though.**

**That said, you're here for something else, aren't you? Onward into Naruto's mindscape for our next chapter.. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters created by Kishimoto-san. Titokhan is mine of course. The owners of any OC's/jutsu I use that aren't mine will get credit if/when I use them**

Two Hearts, One Soul – Chapter 5, True Love

"Before I forget, heh.." Naruto says, scratching the hair on the back of his head with a sly grin "Everyone, the fox has asked that you call him by his given name. Kurama."

"Kurama-dono, I haven't heard that term before, but is it something like 'love at first sight'?" Hinata replies to the earlier question.

"**Kit, I really like her. Seems fate has chosen well after all." **Naruto bristles at mention of fate, remembering how Neji was always going on about fate and destiny **"Sometimes, fate is a good thing boy. And you're correct in a way little vixen, but it goes much deeper than just love at first sight. Two hearts, one soul is a bond between 2 kindred spirits who are alike, yet different at the same time."**

Naruto looks Hinata in the eyes, deep blue meeting lavender tinged white, and they almost instantly understand. They say, at the same time "Like flip sides of the same coin?"

"**Closer analogy. The more time you two spend together, the clearer the picture will get. You've both had lives filled with pain and suffering." **The assembled people all understand, Hiashi hanging his head slightly in shame for the pain he put his eldest through, all in an effort to bury the grief of his wife's death giving birth to Hanabi.

Even though his earlier statement to Naruto was indeed correct about Hinata being his late wife's mirror image. Hitomi Hyuuga never fit the 'traditional' mold of either the wife of the clan head, or most of the clan in general. Her kindness was as much a beacon of hope as Naruto's unwavering determination is. After her passing, he buried his feelings and allowed the elders free reign in both of his daughters' training. Only just recently had he realized the error of his ways, and was starting to atone for them. "Hanabi is still young, I can fix what I have wrought with her. Hinata is in good hands, Hitomi,"

"**Yet it never consumed you, partially because the times you did encounter each other over the years, you both manage to pick the other up." Kurama states plainly, which makes the two of them think of what they've done for each other over the years.**

"Like when I saved her from those bullies when we were four?" Naruto started.

"Or leaving Naruto those birthday presents when no one else bothered?" Hinata continued

"That was you Hina-chan?" **"Scour your memories Kit. Can you remember what those gifts smelled like?" Kurama prodded gently**

Naruto thinks back to the anonymous gifts left at the door to his apartment on his birthday, seemingly placed there just before he has gotten to his door. Because if they had just been left there any longer, they would likely have been destroyed by anyone thinking the 'demon brat' had anyone who actually cared for him.

"Gama-chan (his frog wallet) one year, the goggles the year after that. The envelope with the coupons to free ramen at Ichiraku's the next year. Then, the year we started the academy, the 'kill me' orange jumpsuit. (**A/N: Thought I didn't realize it at the time, making some of Naruto's early life signature gear gifts was actually done in another of my favorite stories. The Uzumaki Tales: Return of the Whirlpool by Jbriz. Giving credit where its due)** Even though orange really is my color, no one ever really understood why I always wore it." and he remembers the one thing all of the gifts had in common, the mixed scent of lavender and cinnamon that permeated the packages. Which matches how his princess smells at this very moment "I never knew. I'm such a baka. Can you ever forgive me?" Naruto squeezed her hand gently.

"Nothing TO forgive my love." Hinata replied as she squeezed his hand back, leaned over and kissed his cheek. "No one ever showed you the slightest kindness save for that one member of ANBU, the one with the dog mask." At the edge of her vision, she sees Kakashi shuffle around, and remembers the shock of gravity defying silver hair that the ANBU mask simply couldn't contain "Kakashi-sensei, that was you, wasn't it?" stating it as more of a fact than posing a question

"Hai, it was." Kakashi replied. "Minato was more than just my sensei, he was like a father to me after my own father died. I couldn't tell the villagers just how wrong they were without breaking Lord Third's law. I was supposed to enforce it after all. The least I could do was protect his son whenever I was available."

"**OK, we can talk about that later, where were we? Yes, how you two have found ways to support each other. If I remember correctly, you didn't see much of each other until the Chuunin exams."**

"Hai, I was going to let Naru-kun cheat off me during the written test." Hinata remembers

"Then when Neji was belittling you when your fight started. I wanted to kill him for that. But I told you that you were stronger than that." Squeezing her hand gently again, Naruto makes a very important discovery, for him at least. "You know, I'm positive that was when I started really noticed you for the first time Hina-chan" Naruto continued.

Hinata, for her part, could only blush (though it was nowhere near as red as she would have gone even a week ago if he had said the exact same thing).

"**That's the day when the mutual flame really was lit, I can confirm that much. Even though you may have been oblivious to it at the time Kit. If the initial outburst to boost your vixen's confidence didn't do it, that blood vow you made to beat Neji afterwards, after they carried your vixen away most certainly did. Your parents, were they alive, would have been incredibly proud of you for that."**

"_You are another person who has to have stories, at least about my mother. Perhaps instead of running around getting stories form everyone, perhaps I should bring everyone here and you can all tell me about them. Especially as time seems to work differently in here."_ Naruto said in his mind, for Kurama's ears only

"_**You catch on fast kit"**_was Kurama's reply.

"After we didn't bring the teme back," Naruto went on with a little smirk on his face after the 'playful' reference to his best friend "Ero-sennin came back and we left on the long 3 year training mission, and we didn't really see each other for the longest time. But these latent feelings were still there, simmering in the back of my mind. Waiting for the right moment to appear"

"And then Pain attacked the village, and you know the rest."

"**Ok, I want the two of you to take the other's hands and think about each other"**

Naruto and Hinata turn towards each other, and seeing they were already holding hands with one hand each, completed the link. They then close their eyes, and start smiling at the same time as they start to think of each other. Suddenly, they start glowing. Naruto was orange, Hinata lavender. Those colors started swirling together, in what looked like a classic yin/yang pattern, then the entire design turned white before fading into the two of them. Opening their eyes, there's a feeling of peace coming from them that seems to overwhelm the room.

"**No doubt about it now. You two were destined to be together." Kurama matter of factly states before continuing "You really are a piece of work Kit. Every time I think I've figured you out, you figure out a way to impress me even more."**

"Kurama, coming from you, that's an honor without equal." Naruto says, foxy grin plastered on his face "My father didn't seal you in me on a whim. Whatever this person posing as Madara Uchiha has planned. We have to work together, ALL of us, to stop it. And he thought the two of us, working together, could find a way to beat him. But you know, I don't really think of you as my 'tenant' anymore. You're my friend, my partner, and an asset to Konoha and all the elemental nations. I do need to have more access to what you bring to the table, and under better control if we are to stand a chance against him."

"**I think I know what Drumheller has planned. There is only one location I can think of that would be able to safely contain us if I were of a mind to be more, destructive. And that's probably where he went, to make preparations. And you're right, my power is not freely given. It, like my respect, has to be earned. But I know you, you wouldn't want it any other way, would you?" **Naruto's grin widened and became a bit more feral as he nods

"**You have already earned my respect, so I promise to not attempt to take over your body should you fail. But I will not make it easy either." **Kurama switches to mind speech so the next comments remains between the two of them _**"and should you do win, you, me and your chosen mate need to talk. I don't think I need to remind you that a lifetime for you is two, three or more lifetimes for just about anyone else. I have a few possible solutions to that, but it will be a decision the two of you need to make together."**_

"_I understand, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it" _Naruto thought back before saying "Ok, time to get back to reality. Hiashi-sama, could you stay for a moment? I have to ask you something real quick. Everyone else, can just place a hand on me and concentrate. That should send you back."

In short order, it's just Kurama, Naruto and Hiashi left in Naruto's mindscape.

"I know I had said when we talked earlier that I really wanted to wait to propose to Hinata Hiashi-sama, but in light of what we just learned…." Naruto managed to get out before Hiashi put his hand on Naruto's shoulder

"Naruto, I understand. You already have my blessing. Being ninja, we have to adapt to changing circumstances all the time. Though this is a change in circumstance I think I'd prefer to see more often."

"Thank you sir, I love Hinata-chan with every fiber of my being. She is.. my life. And this whole two hearts, one soul thing Kurama mentioned kinda makes sense now. She completes me in ways I don't even think I'll ever understand. I think we should give her the gifts her mother intended to now as well."

"**Kit, you truly are one of a kind." **Kurama mumbles from inside his cage

"Takes one to know one Kurama-sama, heh. We're a matched set as well you know" was Naruto's reply, foxy grin locked in place

**Cut..**

**I know it's not the biggest chapter, but this scene deserved a chapter all to itself. I hope I got it right. I've been thinking and re-writing a lot of it over the last few weeks (and even more so over the course of the weekend). **

**Anyways, I suspect you all know what's coming next (other than Hinata fainting again. I've been trying to keep that to special occasions. And make no mistake about it, next chapter is very much one of those. And I did have her stop stuttering because quite frankly, now that Naruto accepts and returns her love she trusts the confidence she's gained during the time he was training with Jiraiya, there's no need for her to)**


	6. Will you? (revised)

**A/N: ok. This was originally chapter 9, now its chapter 6. There is one small changes here (namely having to change Kakashi's present from the into to fuinjutsu book to something a little suited to where he was **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any character used not named Titokhan Drumheller. Naruto (contrary to Kishi-san's beliefs) is owned by Hinata (takes Naruto's headband off, where the stamp "Property of Hinata Hyuga" is clearly visible), see? **

Two hearts, One Soul - chapter 6 'Will you…?'

Hokage's office

A few seconds after the others returned from Naruto's mindscape, Hiashi and Naruto returned as well. "Well, that was a different experience. I can say that much." Tsunade says without a lot of fanfare. "Naruto, Kakashi, Hiashi. I still have a little paperwork to do, if you'll excuse me. Hinata, I need you to stay a moment, thank you." Kakashi bows and immediately shunshin's out of the office.

"OK ba..Hokage-sama. I'm sorry, I almost did it again. I promised to take your position seriously, and I always keep my promises." Naruto sheepishily grinned, rubbing the back of his head. "Hisahi-sama and I have a few other things to discuss, see you later Hina-chan" He kisses his princess on the cheek and leaves the office with Hiashi.

"Whew, I thought she was going to keep us there a while, and I wouldn't be able to give this back to you" Naruto says as they close the door, unsealing the box Hiashi gave him and taking the small box with the ring from it before re-sealing it back in the scroll, and putting the ring in his coat pocket. He then have the sealed scroll back to Hiashi "If I know baa-chan, she's going to try and plan some kind of surprise party for me. So you'll have to excuse me, I need to get some training in, and make arrangements to get the key to the seal from the toads for when the time comes".

"Why give this back to me Naruto?" Hisahi asked

"Think about it sir." Naruto started "Hina-chan has wanted nothing more than to earn your love and respect, especially since her mother died. She never really knew that many of her problems with your clan's taijutsu were never actually her fault. It would make much more sense for _you_ to give her the scroll tonight, wouldn't it?"

"Put in those terms, you're absolutely right. It makes perfect sense." Hiashi nods knowingly, understanding that this would be one of the biggest steps in repairing the relationship with his eldest daughter (along with his blessings to their eventual marriage)

Naruto then turns and formally bows to his eventual father-in-law "There is much to do, and a few surprises of my own to prepare. I assume you'll be joining us for the party sir?"

"Naruto, I would not miss this for anything. Besides, if there is in fact some sort of celebration, think about it for a second. All of the clan heads are likely to be guests, as we are all parents of members of the Kohona 12." Hisahi answered _"I know you're right about the party Naruto-san. It's been a tradition among the shinobi members of the council dating back almost to the founding of the village. But Tsunade might have a surprise for you as well."_

Back in Tsunade's office

"Hinata, I know the your gaki of a boyfriend is likely going to figure this out, if he hasn't already, but I'm going to do it anyway. I'm giving you an A-ranked mission." Hinata's eyes widen at that. "Don't worry, you are to gather all of the members of your class, plus Team Gai, as well as everyone's parents and your sensei's. Also, add the Konohamaru Corps, as they are his unofficial genin team, and anyone else you feel deserves to be invited for a private party we're going to have at the Akamichi's barbeque restaurant this evening for Naruto. I, or more appropriately in this case, the village is paying. If you could, ask everyone to dress formally. As this party is to recognize the newest member of the shinobi portion of the village council."

Hinata looked a little puzzled when Tsunade mentioned Naruto and shinobi council in the same grouping of sentences. "Oh, that's right, you fainted after hearing his true lineage. As part of his inheritance, Naruto has claimed the Uzumaki and Namikaze seats on the shinobi council that were held until he was of age." Upon hearing that, a smile of pure joy lit up the face of arguably the first person to truly believe in his dreams.

"Your teammates and friends, once you tell them why, will understand. Most of you are future clan heads after all" Tsunade continued, "Your parents, being clan heads, were present when Naruto was given his rightful seat on the council. This is a little bit of a shinobi council tradition. Gifts are encouraged, but not required."

"Hai, Hokage-sama, it will be done as quickly as possible. I do need to stop somewhere afterwards."

Tsunade smiled and handed her a piece of paper. Hinata opened it up to see the Namikaze clan symbol. "Sakura told me about the replacement sage coat you had commissioned to surprise him with, and I suspect this is what you might be looking for." Hinata smiled and nodded. "Well, scoot kiddo, we've got a lot to do, and not a lot of time to do it in." As Hinata leaves, Tsunade opens a drawer on her desk, pulling out a scroll with the Uzumaki swirl with a note attached to it "To be given to Naruto, upon becoming head of the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans", bearing the signatures of Minato and Kushina

_Over the next several hours, the other members of the Kohona 12 in the village, and other invited guests (Iruka and the owners of Ichiraku Ramen were also invited. The latter also offered to help prepare some of the meals. Knowing that, with Naruto as the guest of honor, there would have to be 'some' ramen available. To which the Akamichi chefs had no objection to) were informed of the party at the BBQ restaurant, which closed to the public early in order to better prepare for the evening. Many guests either already had gifts in mind for their favorite blonde knucklehead, had them on order and had gone to pick them up over the course of the day (like Hinata's, after getting the slight changes she needed taken care of), or already had the gifts purchased knowing a day like this would eventually come. Meanwhile, Naruto went through a light (for him) workout. He had also summoned Gamakichi to relay the message to the elder toads about needing the key to the seal before heading back to the Namikaze estate to get cleaned up._

Early evening, Akamichi BBQ

Everyone had taken the request about formal wear seriously. The Konoha 12 and their sensei's (minus Sasuke of course, and Naruto who had yet to arrive) were all in full formal kimonos that had managed to capture their individual personalities through the use of their signature colors (They even managed to pry Guy and Lee out of their eternally worn green spandex. Though when they both arrived in kimonos that were the exact same color as the spandex, more than a few people sweat-dropped). The one person that would be otherwise be considered missing would be Hanabi. But Kurenai explained that she had graciously volunteered to babysit little Asuma so that she could attend. Another surprise was when Kakashi walked in minus his ever present mask (marking the first time pretty much everyone had seen his entire face). And instead of his headband covering his sharingan eye, he had an eyepatch over it instead.

"OK, who was supposed to tell the baka to come here, it would be a shame to get this all planned out and have him not show up because no one thought to tell him about it" Ino mused aloud.

"He knows Ino, don't worry. I told him when I saw him giving the message for the elder toads about the key to the Kyuubi's seal to Gamakichi at what would be considered his personal training grounds (the area where he worked on the first incarnation of the Fuuton: Rasen-Shurkien) earlier this afternoon. He'll be here." Kakashi replied.

"Someone looking for me?" Naruto says as he entered in his new formal wear **(A/N: seen in chapter 6)**. Everyone turned to greet the guest of honor. The girls all looked stunned at how, well hot Naruto looked.

"N-N-Naruto-kun? I-I think I can speak for all of the girls in saying..WOW." Ino managed to stammer out, which got a few chuckles at how it resembled Hinata's nervous stuttering around Naruto growing up. The other girls nodded in agreement with Ino though. Naruto blushed uncharacteristically at the compliment.

"Speaking of Hina-chan, where is she?" Ino and Sakura couldn't resist a fair imitation of his trademark grin as they stepped aside. It isn't very often anyone gets to pull any kind of surprise on Kohona's most unpredictable ninja. Standing before Naruto in her full majestic beauty is Hinata. Her indigo hair up in a high bun atop her head, with only her bangs loose, framing her face. She had a slight dusting of makeup on, namely a little lavender eye shadow and a deep red lipstick. Two toned purple inner/lavender outer kimono that really complimented the shade of silvery lavender of her eyes. Unlike the normally bulky and concealing clothes she normally wore, the kimono emphasized her curves.

Naruto, having never gotten to see her 'dressed up' until now, did his best impression of his beloved. He turned a deep red, managed to squeak out "Hina-chan? Oh, Kami…" before a slight trickle of blood came out of his nose, his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he fainted. Kakashi caught him before he could hit the floor and brought him over to a table. Everyone chuckled at Naruto's predicament (knowing that up until recently, it was the other way around with the two of them).

"Didn't expect that. Looks like you broke him." TenTen chuckled "But honestly Hinata, I think the only guys you haven't affected are Shino and Kiba, mainly because they're your team-mates. Neji, because he's your cousin, and your father. You look absolutely STUNNING"

"We only expected him to stutter like you would do around him Hinata," Sakura said shyly before the grin returned "We HAVE to figure out a way to do that again sometime to someone else." Hinata smiled _"Perhaps next time, it'll be you playing my part with Sasuke-kun doing the fainting" _she thought to herself. The next thought to pop into her head prompted her to also mimic her boyfriend's infamous foxy grin _"Or better yet, Tenten-chan playing my part and Neji-niisan being Naru-kun. That would be a sight to see. But I to need to tend to my Naru-kun." _And she sets his sleeping head in her lap and to become her beloved's pillow.

Naruto opens his eyes and looks up, greeted by his girlfriend's beautiful face. "Have I died? Are you the angel welcoming me to Kami's realm?"

"Oh, Naruto-kun, whatever will I do with you my love?" Hinata purrs as she runs her fingers through his spiky blonde hair, helping him sit back up and is rewarded by a kiss. Naruto then looks around, and sees every living member of his precious people save for his beloved's sister, but when Hinata explains why Hanabi wasn't there, he understood.

Over the next little while, large quantities of food was consumed (which tends to happen with several Akamichi and the apparent bottomless pit that is Naruto are present), gifts were presented to the guest of honor..

Shikamaru gave Naruto a shoji board and instructions on the game, saying that given Naruto's unorthodox battlefield strategies he would be a natural. His father's gift was an offer to give the new clan head a full course on tactics (after giving him a base assessment to see where he needed to improve).

The Akamichi's gift was cooking lessons and a giant cookbook, ranging from basic recipies to delicacies from around the elemental nations. Ino's gift (representing her family) was an assortment of plant seeds, advanced gardening tips (having seen the windowsill garden one time in his old apartment), and a beginners guide to herbal remedies and toxins.

Team Guy presented their gift together. Open invitations to individual training in each member's specialty (weapons from Tenten, taijutsu from Neji, Lee and Guy. With additional strength/speed/endurance training from Kohona's sexy green beasts). Ebisu, Sakura and the Konohamaru Corps gave him scrolls on more advanced chakra control exercises (because let's be honest. When your chakra reserves are as large as Naruto's, more and more varied exercises on refining one's control give you more options depending on the environment you're in. And you always have to practice it.).

Iruka's gift was a matte black version of the standard Chuunin/Jounin vest, with the Uzumaki swirl on the back larger and in two toned red/orange and 10 coupons for free ramen at Ichiraku's

Shino's family offered lessons on logic, critical thinking and observation to further sharpen his abilities there, and to help make better use of the tactics lessons the Nara's offered. The Inuzuka's gift was scrolls on advanced tracking and survival skills.

Sai presented a framed portrait he had drawn of Naruto and Hinata's first kiss from several weeks ago. "I know emotions have always been hard for me to grasp, but that moment helped me understand what love really was. Thank you." he had said with a true smile on his face.

Kurenai gave him the scrolls with the wind style jutsu Asuma had accumulated over the years. "Kurenai-sensei, I cannot take these." Naruto said, handing the scrolls back. "They're Asuma-sensei's legacy to his child. I'm sure there are plenty of wind jutsu in my father's library. I will ask that should little Asuma be a wind user, that I get to teach him like his father had me though. It's the least I can do and would be my honor. If I haven't learned those jutsu by then, we'll learn them together." Kurenai accepted the scrolls back with a tear in her eye, prompting a round of 'awws' from the girls.

Kakashi's gift was a box of unmarked tri pronged kunai like his father would have used, only the wrapping on the handles was Naruto's preferred shade of orange. And a letter signed by him and Tsunade, to be presented to any seal master currently allied to Kohona for his certification exams. "The kunai are for when you're ready that stage of the Hirashin, the letter is for when you're ready to officially take up your family's heritage." he said, but was thinking _"which given his current rate of progression along with how many shadow clones he has on his training, will likely be before we leave for the Gokage summit at the absolute latest." _

Tsunade handed him the scroll she had pulled from her desk earlier in the day. Naruto opened the scroll to find the storage seals for scrolls containing: the katas for both the Namikaze and Uzumaki taijutsu styles, the clan head techniques for both clans (as well as the head family fuinjutsu scrolls for the Uzumaki's), a scroll that looks to be for an Uzumaki style of kenjutsu that could work with almost any style one or two handed melee weapon (sword/staff/mace/etc). He was about to wonder why that was there when he saw the storage seal locked with a blood seal. Biting his thumb and smearing some blood on the locking seal, a katana and one more scroll emerges from the seal.

If there was any doubt this is an Uzumaki katana, the swirl logo of the clan being present in nearly every facet of the weapon dispels any doubt. The hilt and scabbard of the katana is pure white with the swirl carved into both hilt and scabbard. A hollowed out version of the symbol is used as the sword guard. Drawing the blade, kanji representing hand signs are engraved on both sides of the blade. The blade itself is black, with the single cutting edge a VERY familiar shade of orange and the swirl appears again near the tip of the blade on both sides. Both Tenten and her father's eyes get big as dinner plates and she starts drooling as they both recognized the blade immediately. "Naruto?" Tenten manages to get out before she faints in shock.

Everyone recognized that look and reaction, as Kohona's weapons mistress only gets this way in the presence of legendary weapons. "I take it you know this blade?" Naruto asked as Tenten was roused.

"That, unless I'm mistaken, is 'Uzu no Arashi'." **(T/N: Storm of the Whirlpool I hope, at least how I'd like it to say. My ability with Japanese wording and phrasing is abysmal to say the least. If anyone can give me better wording and phrasing for it, I'll edit this later)** Tenten gushed "It's rumored to be the prototype for the blades Kiricommissioned for the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist from the Whirlpool villages' legendary Uzumaki weapon smiths when Kiri was founded. It's also allegedly capable, if the wielder of the blade has the proper elemental affinities, to cast the most powerful single person barrier in existence. It was thought lost forever when the Whirlpool village was destroyed in the second shinobi war".

Looking though the scroll in his hands, he sees the barrier jutsu Tenten is talking about. _"Wow, she's right. And luckily for me, I do have the proper affinities for the base version. And given my developing skills in fuinjutsu, I might be able to come up with something for the upgraded version as well" _Naruto thought to himself "Lucky for us, it wasn't. I guess I'll be able to take Team Guy up on those lessons sooner than we all thought hehe. Wait a second, I _feel _something about the blade, I want to try something."

Naruto stands up, and after being given enough room, he brings the end of the scabbard the blade emerges from together with the base of the hilt. A soft click is heard and the entire weapon glows a soft orange. The scabbard and hilt fuse and lengthen slightly and the blade itself also grows by a few inches and the tip curves slightly at the tip.** (A/N: think a bit like Ikkaku's shikai from Bleach)** "Hmm, I can now see why that kenjutsu style is the way it is. I wonder." Putting his thumb on the carved swirl on the fused section where the hilt of the sword would be and channeled a little chakra into it. The weapon glowed again, the scabbard and blade returned to their original sizes, and the scabbard separated from the hilt with the same soft click. He then sheathed the sword and placed it back on the table and sits back down.

"You get all the cool toys, gaki" Tsunade chuckled.

Hinata was next, and she handed him a box. "Hime, you didn't have to get me anything." He said to her, but was thinking _"I have you after all". _He opened the box, looked at what was inside dumbstruck. "Oh Kami." and pulls the coat from the box for everyone to see. Patterned after the sage coat he wore when he returned from his training with the toads. It was short a sleeved black coat with orange flames at the base of the sleeves and bottom. The Uzumaki swirl was embroidered in white in the traditional clan location. But embroidered in orange vertically through the insignia is the kanji for 'Kohona's Orange Hurricane". Engraved metal plates were also fastened on the outside of both sleeves **(A/N: Think a bit like how Shikamaru has his leaf insignia on his uniform sleeve)**. The Namikaze clan symbol on the right sleeve, Mt. Myoboku's oil insignia on the left.

"Hina-chan, I love it. Thank you so much." Naruto gives her a hug and kisses her on the cheek.

"Naruto, you already have my gift." Hisashi starts. To which everyone probably thinks is the beauty at his side that he draped the arm closest to her over her shoulder to bring her closer to him. But Naruto absentmindedly takes his free hand and reaches for the small box in his kimono pocket. _"It's almost time." _He thought to himself. _"To put the exclamation point on a pretty much perfect day." _Before Hiashi can continue, a puff of smoke appears at the table, and Ma and Pa toad emerge from the smoke.

"Naruto-chan, or should we say Uzumaki-dono" the toads start, bowing to him "Gamakichi brought your request to us, and we have conferred with the elder sage toad. Your request has been granted. But the elder sage has requested you appear before him first, to have your future read before the key can be released to you." They said together.

"I understand completely Fukasaku-sama, Shima-sama," Naruto replied, standing and bowing to the elder toads. "I will be ready around noon to be reverse summoned. If I may ask, would you permit Hinata-chan to accompany me? I wish to show my hime the beauty of Mt. Myoboku."

"We have no issues with your request. Be ready at the appointed time. Farewell." And with that, the toads poofed back home.

"My apologies Hyuga-dono, please continue" Naruto said as he took his seat next to Hinata again.

"Like I had started, you have received my gift already, but we discovered something that Hinata might appreciate." Reaching into his kimono, Hiashi unsealed the box with the modified juken kata's Hitomi had created and handed the box to his eldest daughter. "Hinata, I know I have been a horrible father to you since your mother died. Please, open the scroll in the box." She opens the scroll and instantly understands.

"I should have recognized sooner how much you take after your mother, and given that to you then. You and your mother are the only known members of the clan to ever be water style primaries. She adapted the clan's gentle fist to make it compatible with your affinities natural grace and flexibility." As Hinata gets to the end of the scroll, she sees a blood seal locked storage seal. "Just after you were born, you mother added that storage seal to the scroll and used some of your own blood to lock it. Making you the only person who could ever open it. Your mother's weapon of choice is there. It is also not the typical choice for a Hyuga. But in her, it was devastating. She earned the title of 'the Indigo haired Elvish Assassin' with it." Biting her thumb and smearing some blood onto the seal, a case poofs out of the scroll. After opening the case, she pulls a laminated hickory longbow and quiver of arrows from it.

"Father, it's beautiful." Hinata stands, and after placing the bow and quiver back in the case walks over to her father and embraces him. "I can see why some of the elders might not 'approve' of such a weapon, or would hold Mother in very high regard it both its use and modifying the Gentle Fist." Reaching back to the scroll, she recognizes two of the techniques on it. "And I already know two techniques on it. My guardian 8 trigram/64 palms and gentle step: twin lion fists are on the scroll. Would you and Neji-niisan want to help me with these katas?"

"For you cousin, you only have to ask. " Neji replied. Hinata was about to go sit back down when Naruto stopped her.

"I know we had kind of agreed to wait for the right time to talk about this. But after what we learned a little while ago, I think _this_ is the right time. Hinata, I love you with every fiber of my being. And I know I could never go on living without you in my life." Naruto gets down on one knee and pulls a small felt box from a pocket in his kimono and opens it for her to see. She instantly recognizes her mother's engagement ring. _"He's going to ask me, isn't he? Don't faint, don't faint, don't faint." _she says to herself over and over.

"Will you, Hinata Hyuga, make me the luckiest and happiest man in Kohona.. No, make that all of the elemental nations, and marry me?" He takes the ring out of the box and, still on one knee, looks up and places it on her finger.

"Oh Kami, Of course I will marry you." Hinata replies as she pulls Naruto to his feet and kisses him.

_To say the party picks up from this point is an understatement. Or as I remember hearing somewhere 'and there was much rejoicing'._

**AND CUT!**

Edit 10/20/13: More redundancy cleaning, re-editing to keep continuity with the revisions made in condensing chapters 1-5 to 1 and 2. As for the addition on the barrier seal upgrade. The primary barrier will be a two element barrier, the upgraded version will be three, using an absorption seal to provide the third element

Again I want to apologize that this chapter took so bloody long to get done. Family issues, the fact I like reading NaruHina stories as much I enjoy writing this one, and earlier mentioned annoying case of writers block (this one induced by the monotonous repeated motherboard replacements, drawback of my job occasionally) all conspired to keep this chapter from getting written. I re-wrote the middle section (where the younger girls first see Naruto all decked out in his new duds and individually decide they wanted to take him for themselves after seeing how well he cleans up) no fewer than 4 to 5 times over this weekend. I'm tempted to make an omake of that where they all DO collectively glomp him

I'm going to try and not give any kind of set timetables for future releases. As trying to give set deadlines might not have been helping my writers block.

Anyway, thank you all again who come and read this. Please leave a review. Good, bad, indifferent. I really want to know what you think.

Next chapter will be:

The completion of the Kumo nin's tour (no, I haven't forgotten about that)

a visit to the toad sages to get the seal's key, maybe some training/sparring.

And now that they're officially engaged, perhaps that little talk with Kurama.

Later


End file.
